Between two halves
by NewBlood7
Summary: One day when on a mission with the Crystal Gems Steven confronts an individual. This individual hitches a ride with the Gems back to the temple. When faced with the truth of this stranger many truths come to light. The stranger is determined to make Steven choose between his Gem heritage and his Earth childhood. Even if it means pushing things to the breaking point.
1. Chapter 1: Sand gem

**Steven POV**

Steven Universe, that's my name. Son of a human father and an intergalactic space mother. I don't know much about my mother, but what I have learned a lot about was what impact she left on those around her. In my newest adventure I was able to acquire a VHS tape, I finally saw her with her eyes open. So many things have began to change lately, it's kinda scary.

I sat there on my bed as I ran my finger across the tape. What were you like? What made you laugh? What was your favorite food? All those questions appeared in my mind as I thought.

Suddenly a figure's head appeared next to my bed as it startled me. I turned quickly as I noticed it was Pearl. The crystal gems were used to coming into my room unannounced and I usually didn't mind it. But for some reason I don't want them to see the tape.

I quickly hide the VHS tape under my bed as she turned and noticed me.

"Oh there you are Steven" Pearl said placing a hand on her chest.

"Didn't you hear us calling?" Pearl asked confused.

"Why were you calling?" I asked actually interested.

"We are going to go on a mission, you wanna come don't you?" Pearl asked slightly noticing how I was acting.

"O- of course I wanna go!" I said standing up quickly.

I jumped off my bed as I ran down the stairs to the second floor. I did always love to go on missions with the gems. I ran towards the warp pad as I saw Garnet and Amethyst standing there waiting.

"Sup Steven" Amethyst said sticking her hand up waiting for a high five.

I jumped up and smacked her hand as I slide to a stop at the warp pad.

"Sorry about the hold up" Pearl apologized even though she really didn't need to.

"It's alright" Garnet said nodding her head.

I jumped onto the warp pad as Pearl walked on top of it, joining the others.

"Everyone ready?" Garnet asked as she looked around at everyone on the pad.

Everyone stood tall as I looked up at Garnet and smiled. Garnet looked down at me as she activated the warp pad. A beam of light surrounded the pad as it shined brightly. We were all engulfed by the light as it teleported us.

I stared at the light as I remembered falling outside of the warp zone once. There was darkness outside of the warp zone and I wasn't sure why. Now that I think of it, I never know where we actually go when we warp. Are we still on Earth? Or are we some place else when we fight these corrupt gem warriors?

The light around us soon dispersed as we arrived at our destination. I looked around me as I saw sand under the warp pad. I looked out into the open as I saw sand everywhere. This was a desert battleground, completely void of life.

"Oh no" Pearl said softly as she was the first to step off the pad.

Pearl bent down near the sand as she picked up something. Garnet and Amethyst got off the pad as well as they walked past Pearl without saying a word. I walked next to Pearl as I noticed she held a tiny fragment of what looked like a badge.

"This is a gem colony badge" Pearl said getting emotional.

Pearl placed the fragment of badge on the ground as she continued walking. I walked with the rest of the group as they inspected the ruins.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked unsure of what they were looking for.

"A sand gem" Garnet said dusting off a bit of rubble.

"Sand gems are usually found inside huge luscious castles" Pearl said a hologram appearing from her gem.

She usually did that when she got really into explaining something.

"They were housed in stone castles, built by the humans of yore. The sand gem is one of the oldest artifacts created by gem kind" Pearl said touching me on the shoulder.

"Much more outdated than what we have currently" Pearl said proud to know the gem kind history.

"It's like Pearl's humor, dusty and not up to speed" Amethyst commented as she laughed to herself.

Pearl rolled her eyes as the group continued walking. Garnet stopped where she stood as she pointed in the distance.

"There" Garnet said trying to get everyone's attention.

I looked out in the distance as I saw it, a stone castle.

"Ohhh I can't wait to see it" Pearl said getting excited.

"Let's move, it shouldn't be far from here" Garnet said starting to make the trek towards the castle.

"Let's go check out some old stuff" Amethyst said as we all began walking.

We soon made it to the castle as I stared up at it in awe. The castle was huge, and there were chucks missing from some of the architecture. The sand had made its way into the cracks, must to the dismay of Pearl. Pearl sighed loudly as she shook her head.

"Yet another ancient masterpiece destroyed by time" Pearl said walking to the door.

Pearl prepared to enter as she turned back and faced me.

"Let's try not to sink this one into the ocean, please everyone?" Pearl said referencing the time I brought Cheeseburger backpack.

I still felt bad about that, even though I helped get through all the obstacles I still forgot the most important ingredient.

Garnet walked and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry so much" Garnet said walking in first as she took the leader role.

Pearl didn't look convinced as she walked inside. Amethyst and I walked inside the castle as the inside didn't look extravagant at all. There were piles of dirt in the corners of the room as tiny grains of sand rained from the ceiling.

"This is horrible" Pearl said as we walked through the main room.

There was a spiral staircase on the other side of the room as it led up to many other floors.

"How are we going to find this thing if there's a million floors?" Amethyst asked not sure.

"Ugh, don't tell me we are going to search every single room" Amethyst said bummed out.

Pearl rubbed her chin as she thought of a solution.

"I don't understand why it would be hidden" Pearl said looking around the room.

Pearl dusted off a panel on the side of the room as she accidentally pushed in a button. The button moved inward as Pearl freaked out a bit.

"Oh no no I didn't mean to do that!" Pearl shouted feeling clumsy.

The middle of the room changed as it flipped over to reveal a small pillar.

"Oh thank goodness, for a second I thought the whole place was going to come down" Pearl said sighing in relief.

I noticed that there was something on the pillar as I ran closer.

"Steven wait!" Pearl shouted to me worried.

By the time she yelled I was already right up next to the pillar. I noticed that on top of the pillar was what we were looking for.

"You guys I found it!" I shouted to all three of them.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl ran up behind me as they all looked over me and at the gem.

"We have to be careful, this could be rigged" Pearl warned everyone.

Garnet looked around the room suspiciously as I noticed.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" I asked a little scared.

"We should grab it and go, I feel many presences" Garnet said as I saw nobody around the room.

I didn't question it as I turned to Pearl and Amethyst.

"Umm I uhh we can…" Pearl said starting to freak out again.

"Forget this!" Amethyst said reaching in and grabbing the sand gem.

Pearl gasped as Amethyst pulled the sand gem. To her surprise the gem didn't budge, it was stuck. Amethyst pulled harder on the gem as the pillar shook slightly.

"Don't break it Amethyst!" Pearl scolded as she grabbed Amethysts arm.

"I'm… not!" Amethyst said as the gem gave way.

The gem got unstuck as it caused both Pearl and Amethyst to tumble backwards. They both landed on their buttock as Amethyst stood up quickly.

"Give it to me! You are too careless with it!" Pearl said standing up and trying to take it from her.

"It's still in one piece geez" Amethyst said as she kept it away from her.

Pearl and Amethyst fought over possession of the gem as suddenly there was a rumbling from around the room. I suddenly noticed what Garnet was talking about. There were creators all over the walls!

They slowly uncloaked from their sand like camouflage. Pearl and Amethyst stopped fighting as they noticed the creators. Some creators unlatched from the walls as they landed on the floor. They looked upwards as they stared at the sand gem, obviously they were it's protectors.

Garnet summoned her weapons as one of the larger creators charged at her. Garnet stepped to the side as she punched the charging monster in the ribs. The monster went flying into a pile of sand as the other creators hissed. There was one big humanoid monster and all the others were centipedes, like the one I made friends with. The one that charged was the humanoid.

Some of the centipedes latched onto Pearl as she tried to get them off. Pearl dropped the gem as it fell to the ground. Amethyst reached for the gem as one of the centipedes grabbed it with it's jaws and scurried away.

"Hey! Give that back!" Amethyst shouted in anger as a few centipedes jumped at her.

Amethyst summoned her whip as she spun around and smacked them out of the air. I turned around as I saw a few of the centipedes after me now. They uncloaked as they jumped off the wall at me. I didn't have time to react as instead I screamed. I braced myself as suddenly a spear flew out and impaled them. I turned as I saw Pearl trying to get the bugs off of her. The centipedes had taken all of us by surprise.

"This doesn't make any sense! How do they know to protect the sand gem?!" Pearl said confused and angry at herself.

"They are working together to try and take us down!" Pearl yelled out as she kicked a few centipedes coming at her again.

The huge monster was up and active now as it tossed Garnet into a wall. The wall crumbled slightly as the whole structure shook. The monster walked over to Garnet slowly and methodically as I noticed it. The monster was similar to the one Sadie faced on the island, it resembled a gem warrior.

I stood there helpless as I walked the gem warriors be overwhelmed by bugs. There was just too many centipedes collaboration together, they had the element of surprise. I closed my eyes as I clenched my feet tightly. There was a loud yell of my name from Pearl as suddenly a light descended from a higher floor.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a figure fly down and land a kick across the face of the large corrupt gem warrior. The warrior stumbled backwards as Garnet saw her chance. In an instant Garnet punched directly through the chest of the monster, causing the monster to screech and then puff into smoke leaving behind a corrupt gem.

The mysterious figure was in a crouched position as it stood up. The figure was hooded and was shaped like a man. I stared at the back of his head with awe as he turned his head slightly. I could see a part of his nose while the rest was shaded.

"Get your comrades and let's go, now!" The figure said in a deep voice.

Garnet didn't say anything to the stranger as she rushed to the aid of Pearl and Amethyst. As Garnet ran by she picked up the corrupt gem and bubbled it. Garnet ran towards Amethyst as she punched the centipedes off of her with one arm. Once Amethyst was free Garnet teleported the monster back to the temple. Amethyst helped Pearl as she wrapped her whip around a centipede and threw it into the air. Garnet grabbed the centipede as it fell and smashed it into the ground.

"What exactly just happened?" Amethyst asked confused.

"We got saved by him" Garnet explained as she pointed at the man.

"There's not much time!" The man spoke loudly.

"They won't rest, you have to retreat!" The man warned us.

"Let's go then!" Garnet said throwing the sand gem to me.

Garnet held me on her shoulders as she rushed to the exit. Pearl and Amethyst followed behind as the man got in front of us. The man fended off the sand gems as he drew their attention. The bugs seemed to fall for mindless distractions now, which seemed odd to me. The bugs crawled after the man as he jumped off the walls of the room. It was then that I realized the bugs were being controlled by the corrupt gem. That's why they suddenly were mindless, the master was gone.

Our group ran through cleanly as I turned around and saw the man getting overwhelmed. The whole castle shook violently now as it looked like it would collapse on us.

"Whoa mamma, it's all coming down!" Amethyst shouted dodging a piece of rubble that almost crushed her.

"What about him?!" I said worried for the mystery man's safety.

Garnet nor Pearl answered me as we rushed out of the front door of the castle. The whole place came down as it collapsed upon itself.

"Nooo!" I yelled stretching my hand out as if it would help.

I thought the man was a goner but at the last minute I saw a puff of smoke dart out of the castle. The smoke trailed around the figure as it disappeared, revealing the hooded man. Behind him was a few strangling centipedes.

Garnet took me off her shoulders as she ran to the warp pad. Garnet slid to a stop as she used her gauntlets as brakes. Pearl jumped and landed daintily on the warp pad as Amethyst ran and slid with her feet. Garnet put me down as she got ready to warp. I stood there as I noticed that the man was actually rushing towards us.

The warp pad started warping as I saw the man speed up. What was he doing? He dashed into the warp pad at the last second as it teleported everyone. As the warp pad teleported I turned next to me and saw the man standing there silently. I was shocked, he was right there with us!

Never before had someone actually decided to come with us when we warped back home. The warp cycle ended as we all stood there in the middle of our house. I stared at the man not knowing what to do.

His face was still covered as I could only make out the rest of his nose and chin. The man slightly turned to me as his attention was squarely on me. What did he want with me? What are his intentions? What even is he?

There was a stranger in the middle of our house, and we opened the door for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Son of Rose Quartz

**Steven POV**

I stared at the stranger in fear as I tried to speak.

"G- guys…" I managed to stutter out as the Crystal Gems noticed exactly what I did.

Pearl and Amethyst turned around and noticed the hooded man. The man didn't move at first but then he began to turn around slowly. Garnet wasn't going to wait for him to make a move as she quickly conjured up her gauntlets. Garnet swung with the back of her hand as she tried to smack the stranger. The stranger saw the move coming as he quickly jumped backwards and dodged the attack.

The man flew backwards as he jumped off the pad. He flew into our living room with one bound as he slid to a stop. The man stood there between the kitchen and my bed as he still kept his head down. Garnet put one of her strong hands in front of me as Pearl and Amethyst moved quickly.

They both stood in front of Garnet as they walked off the warp pad. Pearl and Amethysts had their weapons drawn as they must have taken them out without me seeing. Both women slowly approached the man as they took precaution. The hooded stranger didn't move as Pearl spoke.

"Who are you?! What do you think you are doing?!" Pearl yelled making her stance clear.

"Listen-" The man said as he was cut off.

"Who ever you are leave now, or we will use force!" Pearl said twirling her spear and pointing it at him.

"Yeah beat it, weirdo" Amethyst added calling the man names.

The man chuckled slightly as he lifted his head up. The darkness of the hood covered his face as he looked up towards me.

"It is as I thought…" The man said quietly to himself.

"Son of Rose Quartz… I have traveled far to meet you" The man said taking a step forward.

Before he could move a step farther there was a spear near his feet.

"Not a step farther, do you hear me?" Pearl said as she got his attention.

Without saying another word the man yanked his head back. The hood came off his head as he adjusted his neck back to the position. His face was in full view now.

The man had ashen colored skin mixed with a hint of red. His hair was a dark red color and his nose hung off his face in a droopy looking fashion. His eyes were a dark black color just like the boots he wore. His cloak was a grey color as the hood part was a darker gray. A golden colored sash wrapped around his cloak, you were unable to see anything through the cloak. Not his arms or his chest.

The man spun around as attention was directed to the back of his head. The back of his head was adorned with a bright red gem, just like the Crystal Gems. Pearl and Amethyst's jaws dropped open as they knew what that meant.

"My name is Corundum, and I'm a Gem warrior" Corundum said moving his head to the side.

I shouted happily in my mind as a big smile grew on my face. I hadn't seen another Crystal Gem since I last met Lapis. This was very exciting for me. The Crystal Gems dropped their guards as the Gem Warrior turned around and showed his face once more.

"How long have you lived the dark? Shut out by the rest of the colonies" Corundum asked as he walked forward towards the Gems.

Corundum was interested in the answer as everyone was too surprised to respond.

"Maybe I'll start with a simpler question, what are all of your names?" Corundum said in a polite manner.

Pearl shook her head as she suddenly got excited about the arrival of another gem.

"Oh my gosh, a living gem who knows of the colonies!" Pearl said running up to the man.

"My name is Pearl, nice to meet you!" Pearl said shaking his hand quickly.

"Pearl eh? Well it's nice to meet you as well" Corundum said bowing his head.

"Come on, the rest of you shouldn't be shy" Corundum said egging the rest of the gems on.

"Yo I'm Amethyst" Amethyst said putting her weapon away.

Corundum noticed the lack of interest in Amethyst's voice as he decided to ignore it. I ran up to Corundum next as he looked down towards me.

"And I'm Steven!" I said happily as I jumped up.

Corundum smiled slightly as he bent down.

"Oh yes, how could I forget the son of Rose Quartz" Corundum said examining me.

"You're in good health, very good" Corundum said standing back up.

I wonder what he meant by that but he moved on quickly. I'd later find out but currently I was given no answer. Corundum turned to face Garnet as she walked into the living room.

"Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems" Garnet said putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh yes, I felt the skill radiating off of you. Very quick reflexes" Corundum said impressed in her physical powers.

"That explains how you were able to catch a ride with us on the warp pad, you have used them before" Pearl said explaining how it happened.

"Yes indeed, I saw that you were leaving as soon as I saw the warp pad. And I couldn't let you slip through my fingers" Corundum said looking towards the ground.

"And why's that?" Amethyst asked sitting down on the kitchen counter.

Corundum closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"I had to see the son of Rose Quartz" Corundum said as I looked at him confused.

"B- but why am I so important?" I asked tapping my fingers together.

"Why are you important? Why are you important?! Steven you are the most important piece of the puzzle" Corundum said happily as he shouted to the heavens.

Corundum coughed and adjusted his voice as he realized he got a little carried away. Corundum looked towards the ceiling as he thought.

"I suppose I should explain why it's important to me" Corundum said turning to me.

"I am a survivor of the Gem civil war" Corundum explained as Pearl and Garnet looked at each other.

"Well umm we don't like to talk about that stuff around Steven, especially you know... the war" Pearl said intervening and putting her hands on my ears.

"Let the boy listen, it involves Rose" Corundum said narrowing his gaze.

I pushed Pearl's hands off my ears as she pouted slightly.

"Go on" I said wanting him to not be deterred by Pearl.

"I survived the war because of your mother, one of your mother's plant guardians…" Corundum said as he stopped.

"Wait do you know of-" Corundum asked as I interrupted him.

"I called upon some plant guardians once!" I blurted out excited.

I calmed down slightly as he nodded acknowledging that I knew.

"The plant guardians saved my life… I owe Rose a debt I can never pay" Corundum said shaking his head.

"But there is one way I can repay her" He said kneeling down in front of me.

He lifted his head as he stared at me.

"If you are anything like Rose's legend you are able to heal injured Gem warriors" Corundum said as my eyes got a little watery.

"Yes, I have healing spit" I said telling the truth.

Corundum smiled sadly as he moved closer to me.

"Please Steven… only you have the power to save Gem kind" Corundum said with stars in his eyes and a heavy heart.

"I want to help you achieve your fullest potiental. I can train you myself…" Corundum said as I suddenly saw hands get between him and I.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there buddy. You just met this kid" Amethyst said dragging Corundum aside.

"This is a tall order to fill, and you aren't exactly qualified to demand it" Amethyst said holding Corundum from behind.

Pearl held me close as Garnet stood next to her.

"You fool! Let me go!" Corundum barked obviously angry.

"Are you okay Steven? Don't listen to anything he says" Pearl said holding me tightly.

"Pearl I…" I said as she couldn't hear me over the fighting.

"Weirdoes have gotta go away, bye bye" Amethyst said walking towards the front door.

Corundum struggled as he couldn't break free. Corundum yelled in confusion as Amethyst got ready to kick him out. I couldn't watch it go on any longer.

"I wanna help him!" I shouted loudly trying to get their attention.

Pearl and Amethyst stopped what they were doing as they heard me.

"I want to reach my full potential. Pearl isn't it you who said you would teach me anything about the Gem kind?" I said breaking free from Pearl.

"Yes, but Steven this is a little different. We don't know who this man is, or if what he says really is the truth" Pearl said gesturing to Corundum.

"Can't we atleast give him a chance?" I asked touching Pearl on her leg.

Pearl looked up to Garnet as Garnet stayed emotionless. I looked to Corundum sadly as Corundum was still restrained.

"I can't say no to that face" Garnet said adjusting her glasses.

"But Garnet…" Pearl said holding her hands out.

"He stays outside during the night, there's no room in the temple" Garnet said walking towards her room.

Garnet accessed her room as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. Amethyst let go of Corundum as he walked forward and looked at me.

"Not quite the welcoming I was expecting" Corundum said feeling the hostility in the air.

"Don't think you're quite in the clear yet" Pearl said walking next to Corundum.

"I want to test your abilities" Pearl said facing Corundum as she didn't seem too threatening this time.

"Name it, I'll get through it" Corundum said accepting the challenge.

"You will have to spare against me to prove you really are qualified to show Steven anything" Pearl said feeling confident.

"Oh snap it's going down. Get this guy P!" Amethyst said instigating the fight.

It was rare to see Amethyst side with Pearl; I've only seen them work together on occasion. Corundum held his head up as he stared down Pearl. I stood there in shock as I didn't know what to think. One of my caretakers is going to go toe to toe with a guy we just met a few seconds ago.

"Right now? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Corundum said tilting his head.

"Not now, but tomorrow. The fight will be in one of the training rooms. I'll get you when it's time" Pearl said smirking at him.

"Very well then" Corundum said simply as he turned his back on her.

Corundum walked to the door as he nudged it open and walked outside.

Before Corundum left Pearl said something to him.

"Oh and Corundum, don't take this personally. I don't want any hate between the both of us" Pearl said smiling at him trying to be friendly.

"Let the best man win then" Corundum said turning his head back towards the beach.

Corundum walked down the stairs as he walked towards the beach below. I really wanted to talk more with him, it's a shame the gems were acting so hostile.

"Why did you do that?" I said angry with them.

"Remember what happened last time we trusted a fellow crystal gem? I'm still spitting up water" Amethyst said referencing Lapis.

That was partially my fault. I didn't know Lapis was angry at the gems. It made me wonder what the gems had done for her to get that upset. Pearl and Amethyst walked towards their rooms as I still stood there.

I walked towards the window as I looked out it. On the beach I saw him there, Corundum. He was sitting down on the sand as he looked like he was meditating. His eyes were closed and he didn't move from his position.

Who was he? Is that what he really wanted? For me to heal all of the crystal gems? And what exactly did that entail? Did that mean we would have to travel to the gem colonies HQ? I thought of all these questions as I watched from the window. He had only spoken to me a few times, but I wanted to know more.

Who is Corundum and what answers could he provide?


	3. Chapter 3: Abilities

**Steven POV**

I sat at the kitchen as I ate out of my bowel of cereal. I sat alone as silence filled the temple. This was normal for me; I didn't mind it much anymore. The gems didn't eat so for them they really didn't need a kitchen.

Yesterday a stranger came into our house, but it turns out he was a crystal gem after all. I'm not sure what to think of it, he seems to know so much. I want to know what he knows; I want to save the gem kind. The gems didn't take too kindly to him, after what happened with Lapis Lazuli. Today he's going to square off against Pearl.

Pearl seemed in good spirits but I'm not sure if Corundum knew that. I hope this doesn't end too badly. I got up from the table as I finished eating my breakfast.

I walked to the front door as I looked outside towards the beach. I saw Corundum sitting there with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. I opened up the door to the house as walked outside. I slowly went down the stairs taking it step by step. I got to the beach floor as I tip toed quietly.

Corundum didn't seem to notice as he kept his eyes shut. I continued to tip toe forward as I suddenly tripped over something. I stumbled slightly as I managed to regain my balance.

"Watch your step" Corundum said with his eyes still closed.

I stood up as I figured my cover was already blown. I looked behind me as I tried to see what had tripped me. I noticed there was a warp pad there as I was confused.

"That wasn't there before, I know this beach head to toe" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That's because I brought it here" Corundum explained opening his eyes and looking towards me.

I stared at him confused as he smiled slightly.

"My weapon is a drill Steven, by digging precise holes I can transport it easily" Corundum said still sitting there.

I pictured Corundum with a dig as the thought excited me. How did he fight with it? Was it a big drill? Did he use it like a sword? I walked next to him as I sat down next to him. I tried to replicate his style as I crossed my legs. Corundum didn't seem to notice as he looked forward.

"But why do you need a warp pad? Do you go on missions like me?" I asked curious.

"Well I do go on missions, but rarely. As you probably know each warp pad has specific locations it can warp to. This one is no different, and that's why it's special" Corundum said speaking in a cryptic language.

That didn't really answer my question, much like how I always asked the Crystal Gems questions. They gave me some information but never really answered me directly.

"Tell me what happened to you in the civil war, I want to know" I said not sure how he would react.

"I already told you-" Corundum said slightly irritated.

I glanced at him as I knew he knew what I meant.

"I suppose I could elaborate" Corundum said clearing his throat.

"I was a rookie in the gem colonies; I had a drive a passion. I worked under a general in my division, it was very exciting for me." Corundum explained sitting tall.

"I didn't have time to enjoy it much as war broke out soon after I joined. My division was put on the front lines and we were deployed. Many gem warriors had different stances on the war, it was a hot debate topic" Corundum said closing his eyes once again.

"I had seen gem turn on each other in the debate of the war. No one knew what was right, I was no different. I had no stance on the subject, whenever someone asked me I would stay silent." Corundum said remembering it.

"There were two sides, the rebels that sided with the humans and the colonials who stayed loyal. I was deployed on the colonial side" Corundum explained looking down at his sash.

That must be why he wears the sash, to remember his division.

"When we finally got on the battlefield I thought I was ready, ready to make my race proud. I charged into battle with everyone else, weapon drawn I fought with my brothers and sisters" Corundum said beginning to stand up.

"I took down a few soldiers and my division was relatively intact. But after that first wave something happened…" Corundum said taking a few seconds to pause.

"Fired up I told the others to keep going but as I moved on I was stopped by my leading officer. The leading officer had a few officers by his side as my other comrades demanded to know why he stopped us." Corundum said fully standing up.

"He never gave a response, he instead attacked the comrades next to me. I knew what was happening, I was being betrayed" Corundum said grinding his shoe into the dirt.

"Some of them died and others retreated back into their gems. The next thing I knew I was standing alone, ready to face off against my commanding officer. It all happened so fast" Corundum said panting slightly.

"I was no match for him and soon enough I was at his feet. He managed to destroy my arms, all I could do was curse his name." Corundum said grinding my teeth.

"As I crawled trying to get to my feet I saw rebel soldiers walk past, he was working for them all along. Not that it mattered as I was two injured to do anything except become a witness" Corundum said angry.

"I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish it… but nothing came. As I opened my eyes I saw the most spectacular sight" Corundum said his face relaxing suddenly.

"Plant guardians, Rose's guardians, fighting off the soldiers. I couldn't believe it myself but it was happening. One of the tall tree creators scooped me up off the ground and held me in his hand" Corundum said staring out into the ocean now.

"Without saying a word it took me off the battlefield, I was placed onto an emergency warp pad and left there" Corundum said turning to face me.

"I managed to activate it and escape, since then I have been traveling from world to world. Training till the day I was able to hold my own again, and now that day has come" Corundum said turning to face our house.

"Your friend will face me and I will gladly heed the call" Corundum standing there.

I looked to the house as I saw Pearl exiting from the front door. She walked down the stairs as Corundum began to walk towards the house.

"It's funny, I wasn't able to pick a side during the war. Now I can definitely say which side I am on" Corundum said as he walked away from me.

I didn't understand what he meant as he was being cryptic again.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled as I followed after Corundum.

Corundum and Pearl were now close to meeting as I ran up to Pearl. I stood next to Pearl as Corundum stopped to meet her. I wanted to tell both of them to stop the fight before it was too late but now I knew what this meant to Corundum.

"Ready?" Pearl asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Born ready" Corundum said walking up the stairs behind her.

We entered the living room as Pearl went past it and straight to the bed room selection door. Pearl scanned her forehead on the door as the door opened up and revealed the training room. It was the same room Pearl and I trained in when I decided to become a sword fighter.

Pearl let Corundum go first as he walked inside and I followed behind him. Pearl closed the door behind her as I examined the room. I noticed that Amethyst was lying on a cloud just like she did before. Corundum snorted slightly as he saw Amethyst.

"What is she doing here?" Corundum said expecting privacy.

"She's here as a spectator, don't worry" Pearl said waving her hand.

I knew she was telling the truth, Pearl never fought unfair. Corundum walked into the training area as he turned around and faced Pearl. Pearl stood there as she smiled. Pearl spun around quickly as she closed her eyes, I've seen this before.

Her gem began to shine as it made a futuristic sound. Corundum was confused as Pearl summoned a ball of light blue light from her gem. The ball suddenly expanded as it formed the shape of a human. My mouth dropped open as I remembered seeing this before, it was Hologram Pearl! It took the form of Pearl as it stood there.

Suddenly all the bad memories of it came flooding back as I tried to forget them. That thing almost killed Pearl and it was all because of me. As the hologram was formed Pearl sliced off the remaining energy from it. The hologram snapped to life as it stood up straight.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Holo- Pearl said uttering it's start up phrase.

Corundum stood up as he raised an eyebrow.

"Is this some type of joke? Tell me you are humoring me" Corundum said not sure what to think of what happened.

"I am one hundred percent serious" Pearl said walking next to the hologram.

"I didn't technically lie when I said you would be fighting me. This hologram knows the skills of some of the best swordfighters around" Pearl said gesturing to the hologram.

"This way you can go all out, no holds bard. And also neither one of us will have to retreat to heal" Pearl said explaining how it worked.

"That is assuming you don't get defeat by it…" Pearl said ushering the challenge.

"Ohhhh!" I heard Amethyst shout from the sidelines.

Corundum closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Your hologram has no idea what it's up against" Corundum said bowing his head and making a tssk sound.

"For you aren't the only one who was holding back the truth!" Corundum shouted as his cloak fluttered up slightly.

Corundum got into a pose a light shined from the back of his head.

"Ahhhh!" Corundum shouted sounding in pain.

From behind his head an object popped out, it glowed bright red as I realized what it was. He detached his gem from his body!

"W- what?!" Pearl said stepping backwards in shock.

Corundum levitated his gem as it flew over his shoulder.

"I don't need arms to take that thing down!" Corundum said confidently as he revealed the truth about his arms.

I already knew as he told me just today. Pearl was speechless as Corundum continued.

"That's not all!" Corundum said smirking.

His gem suddenly contorted as it changed shape. I had never seen this before! I was on the edge of my seat. The gem formed into the shape of a hand as it flew forward and rustled Pearl's hair. The gem flew back to Corundum's side as he panted slightly.

"It's been awhile since I've done this" Corundum admitted as he laughed slightly.

My smile had covered my whole face as I put my hands into a rocking motion.

"So cool!" I said not taking my eyes off the action.

"Are we ready to fight then?" Corundum said taking his gem twirl around his head.

"Yes! Yes! Fight it!" I said trying to remember the command words.

"Steven wait!" Pearl said suddenly unsure of how save this fight would be.

"Say 'Let this be the perfect battle'!" I yelled to Corundum.

"Wait you don't have to-" Pearl said running towards Corundum.

"Let this be the perfect battle!" Corundum yelled as he rushed at the hologram.

Pearl got blown to the side from the wind Corundum's charge created. Holo- Pearl suddenly sprung to life as it spun around and parried a kick from Corundum.

"Parry!" It shouted as it thrusted with the sword very quickly.

Corundum managed to dodge the attack as the sword cut through his cloak, barely missing his ribs. Corundum slid on the ground as he examined his cloak and noticed the hole.

"Hmph nice try" Corundum said as his gem whirled around his head.

Corundum rushed forward again as he shoulder tackled holo pearl, managing to take the hologram off it's feet. Corundum's gem flew in as it tackled into the hologram sending it into the air. Holo pearl was launched as it flipped over and noticed Corundum.

Holo smashed his gem aside as it changed direction in the air. It shifted it's body weight as it flew down towards the ground. At the last second the clone drew it's sword as it spun around forming a whirlwind of sharp edges. Corundum saw this coming as he jumped backwards.

Holo Pearl smashed into the training arena floor as it caused a sound wave. I got knocked off my feet as Amethyst jumped off her cloud. Pearl covered her eyes as the wind blew into her face. Corundum smirked as he looked through the wind.

"Wind won't work on me, I've faced desert storms!" He shouted as he quickly moved.

His movement was like a blur as he dashed to the side of holo pearl. I looked closely as I didn't want to miss a bit. Corundum came in with a flurry of kicks as holo pearl saw the attacks coming. Corundum's mid air kicks hit metal blade as holo pearl blocked with extreme speed. I stood there in awe as the attacks did nothing. Holo pearl was saying 'parry' quickly as it blocked all of the hits.

This was obviously on a much higher level, the hologram I watched for the first time had no where near as quick as reflexes. Corundum landed on the ground as he quickly did a spinning kick. Holo blocked the attack again as this time Corundum's gem came up from below it's guard. The gem hit the hologram in the chin with force as it stumbled backwards.

The gem from above shined as it launched a drill out of itself. The drill spun at holo pearl as it reacted quickly and smacked the drill aside with it's sword. The drill flew off into the distance as his gem launched more and more. The hologram parried all of the projectiles as drills were suddenly flying into the crowd.

I ducked under a stray drill as the real Pearl ran past me and enveloped me in a hug. Pearl held me close as she dodged a few stray drills quicker than I could have reacted. I turned my head slightly as I saw Corundum dash in towards Holo pearl. Corundum kicked his gem at the hologram as it smashed into it's stomach.

"Game over" Corundum said confidently as his gem shined and summoned a drill.

The drill spun quickly as it dug into the hologram's chest. Holo pearl spazzed out as it flickered from being on and off. Corundum's drill stopped as holo pearl fell to it's knees and then crumpled to the floor on it's side. There was a gaping hole in the chest of fake pearl as it's eyes turned from a red color to pure white.

"Match set, challenger wins" Holo pearl declared as it lied there on the ground.

Pearl set me down slowly as she stared at Corundum not sure of what to do. Amethyst was bent on the ground as she stood up.

"Do you wish to battle again?" Holo pearl asked as it sat up.

There was no answer as the drills all around the room disappeared. Corundum stood there panting as I saw Pearl walk towards him. Corundum turned around to face Pearl as he opened his mouth ready to say something. Corundum was greeted with a slap to the face. The noise echoed in the room as I stood there in shock.

Oh no.


	4. Chapter 4: The locals

**Steven POV**

Corundum stood there as his face limped to the side. He stared at the ground in shock as Pearl stood there fuming. Amethyst gasped as she saw the display going on. She pulled on her hair as she saw Corundum's face snap back into place. Corundum glared at Pearl as she stood her ground.

"Don't ever do that again, do you understand me?!" Pearl said sternly as Corundum's facial expression changed.

Pearl calmed down also as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Using your gem like that?" Pearl asked him as there was no answer.

"Do you know what will happen to you if your gem breaks?! Do you?!" Pearl shouted angry with him.

The room stayed silent for a few seconds as Pearl sighed. I let my guard down as I realized that Pearl was just extremely worried.

"You're as reckless as Amethyst it seems…" Pearl said sounding disappointed.

Corundum turned his back on her as Pearl continued.

"But how skilled you are with just your legs, it's remarkable" Pearl said admiring the duel he had.

Corundum began to turn around slowly as she looked at him. Pearl walked closer as she touched him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for slapping you... I…" Pearl said as she trailed off.

Pearl closed her eyes as she clutched her hands. Corundum noticed this as he turned back to face Pearl.

"I can't bare the thought of losing another Crystal Gem" Pearl admitted with a sad tone.

"My home, Rose, my culture, space… I can't take losing anymore" Pearl said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Corundum frowned as he saw her suffering. Corundum stood over her as he began to speak.

"I can't promise the return of Rose or your friends, but I can promise the return of something more precious… our race" Corundum said his gem floating next to his shoulder.

Pearl opened her eyes as she looked up towards him.

"Steven has the power to change everything, let me help him perfect his healing ability" Corundum said bringing up the offer again.

Pearl wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up.

"Okay…" Pearl said smiling slightly.

Pearl sniffed as she stood there.

"What?!" I heard Amethyst cry out as she rushed to Pearl.

"We can't give over Steven to this guy!" Amethyst said outraged.

"We aren't going to, Steven…" Pearl said getting my attention.

I looked at her as she spoke to me.

"Do you want to train with Corundum?" Pearl asked me as I knew the answer.

"Yes, I want to" I said nodding my head.

I knew it would be hard work but I also wanted to see the Gems happy. The gem race meant so much to Pearl and the others, I can't take this chance away from her.

"Very well then, Steven will train with you while we go on missions for this brief time. Steven will still live in the house and you will still sleep on the beach." Pearl said not giving complete control over me.

"You will not run off with him and I expect to see him inside by dark" Pearl explained.

Corundum nodded as he bowed.

"Thank you for this, I will not disappoint you" Corundum said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Pearl! What about Garnet? You seriously can't be doing this behind her back!" Amethyst said shaking Pearl from the waist.

Pearl pushed Amethyst aside as she looked at her.

"Think of it as secret team part two" Pearl said as I remembered secret team.

"Secret team part two? This is gonna be amazing!" I said jumping up and down quickly.

Pearl smiled as she looked down towards me.

"Does this mean you and Amethyst are going to work together again?" I asked excited.

"Pfff please, I'm not going along with this" Amethyst said folding her arms.

I frowned slightly as I put my hands in front of my face. I put on my cute eyes as I stared at Amethyst, Amethyst noticed my expression as she sighed.

"Okay okay, you got me" Amethyst said patting me on the head.

"I'll keep quiet, but I'm only doing this for you Steven. I am not doing it for him" Amethyst said pointing at Corundum.

Corundum rolled his eyes as he looked away from her. I didn't notice it before but now it was obvious. Amethyst and Corundum didn't like each other at all. I don't think Amethyst trusts Corundum's intentions.

"Then it's settled, secret team two is formed!" I shouted happily.

"Steven keep your voice down" Pearl said looking around worried.

Pearl pushed us to the exit of the room as she shined her gem. Pearl held her forehead to the door as it opened up. Corundum and I walked out of the room as Pearl stood in the doorway.

"Amethyst and I will keep Garnet off your tracks" Pearl explained as Corundum nodded.

"Understood, I will work as quickly as I ever have before to try and find the key to Steven's powers" Corundum said determined to find out.

Pearl closed the door as we stood there in the living room.

"Very well then, we should get to work" Corundum said walking through the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get ready to…" I said as my stomach growled suddenly.

Corundum turned around and faced me as he heard the sound.

"Oh sorry, I'm just really hungry. I haven't had lunch yet" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Do we need to eat now? You can survive without it" Corundum said walking to the door.

He opened the front door as I groaned. My stomach was really hurting me as the excitement made me feel hungry. Corundum sighed as he held the door open.

"Fine then, we will get food. You can't concentrate when you are in this weak state" Corundum said as I smiled and rushed out of the door.

"Where do we go to obtain food?" Corundum asked as I remember how he wasn't from around here.

"We can walk down to the pier" I explained as I walked down the stairs with him.

I pointed towards the pier as Corundum looked out and saw it.

"I see" Corundum said simply as he walked down the stairs behind me.

We both made our way to the pier as we took our time. When we arrived at the pier Corundum couldn't stop looking around. Corundum was afraid the wooden planks were going to give way and drop us into the ocean.

I assured him they were safe but for some reason he was still cautious. I thought it was cute as he had never seen human objects before. Either that or he was extremely paranoid after the whole gem war. I walked past the arcade as I pointed to it.

"That's the Funland Arcade" I said showing him.

Corundum looked at the arcade as he titled his head to the side.

"Is that a battle simulator?" He asked me as we walked by.

"Hehe I guess you could say that" I said laughing softly.

He really wasn't like Pearl, Amethyst or Garnet. He knew nothing about any of this; even the Crystal Gems were able to tell it was just for fun. He always seemed to think everything had to do with fighting.

I wonder if this was how the Crystal Gems were when they first came to Earth, just confused about everything around them. We continued walking as we got to Fish Stew Pizza. I stopped as I walked towards the door as Corundum stared up at the sign.

"This is where we will be eating…" I said as I wanted him to follow me.

"Hmmm…" Corundum said as he followed behind me.

I opened up the door as him and I stepped inside.

"Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza!" I shouted happily as I wanted him to seem comfortable.

"Is it really customary to yell out the establishment's name when you enter?" Corundum asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I rubbed the back of my head as I sweated slightly.

"Not really, I just did it for effect" I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Good, because that would get tiring" Corundum said walking further inside the restaurant.

I followed behind him as I didn't want him wrecking anything. I noticed Ronaldo get out of one of the tables as he no doubt saw Corundum. I forget that he comes here often.

"No way!" Ronaldo shouted excited as he pointed at Corundum.

Corundum backed up a bit as he wasn't sure what to make of Ronaldo.

"Don't be shy" I said dragging Corundum closer.

"Steven, is that…" Ronaldo said getting out of his table and staring at Corundum.

"Ronaldo, this is Corundum. He's a crystal gem" I explained as I gestured to him.

Ronaldo made a girly sound as he poked Corundum in the arm. Corundum's arm didn't move as he probably couldn't feel it.

"Where did you find him?" Ronaldo asked as he turned to me.

"Actually he came to us" I said telling the truth.

"He's a refugee from an interstellar war…" I said trailing off slightly.

I thought of the cookie cat song as I sung it in my mind.

"Now he's at your local grocery store" I added out of instinct.

"What?" Corundum said as he heard me.

"Oh nothing" I said waving my hand.

"How did you survive? Were you being hunted down by lizard people? Lizard people are here on this planet as well" Ronaldo said getting up close to him.

Corundum looked uncomfortable as he coughed slightly.

"Well I was saved by a huge tree being" Corundum explained as he ignored the whole lizard people thing.

"Oh my gosh, did it speak? Did it say 'I am Groot'?" Ronaldo asked wondering if the creature was from Guardians of the Galaxy.

Corundum reeled back slightly as he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I am Groot? What? No it didn't speak to me at all. I don't think plant beings would even have vocal cords to produce sound with" Corundum said obviously not knowing the plant beings could speak, or shriek in my case.

"And why would it say that? What does that even mean?" Corundum said as I got between them.

I pushed both of them apart as I looked towards Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo why don't we keep the questions to a minimal" I said trying to not get Corundum irritated.

"You're right, he's probably tired. This must be your first day here, I'm sorry" Ronaldo apologized.

"It's alright" Corundum said nodding his head.

"Can I just get a picture for my blog? Keep beach city weird" Ronaldo asked taking out his phone.

"I don't see why not" Corundum shrugged.

Ronaldo tore off his jacket as he revealed his Keep Beach City Weird shirt. Ronaldo snapped the photo as I led Corundum towards the counter.

"My followers are going to flip when they see this!" Ronaldo said typing on his phone quickly.

Corundum turned to me as he heard the comment.

"I can't believe that kid has people who will do as he commands" Corundum said mistaking followers for actual minions.

I laughed a little bit as we walked up to the counter. Kiki was watching the whole thing go down as she leaned on the cash register.

"Well look we got here, mister eat a whole pizza by himself" Kiki said teasing me about the time I ate that large pizza whole.

"Hey that wasn't my fault it, Lion ditched me" I protested as she smiled at me.

"And it looks like he brought a friend, this one isn't invisible" Kiki said looking at Corundum.

"Yes, I am quite real" Corundum said not sure how to retort.

"This guy's pretty serious. He must be hungry, what would you two like?" Kiki asked me getting down the business.

Jenny was working in the back as she stopped to stare at Corundum also.

"We'll just get a normal sized pepperoni pizza" I said not sure if Corundum would like some or not.

I didn't want to put something on the pizza he might not like.

"Now what?" Corundum asked as I pointed to one of the tables.

"We can sit there until the food is ready" I told him as he walked to the table.

Corundum pulled out a chair for himself as he sat down. I followed behind him as I sat in a chair next to him.

"You have to wait for food to be done as well? Hmph what a waste of time" Corundum said pouting slightly.

"It's not that bad when you get used to it, trust me the taste is usually worth it" I said trying to get him to understand.

Corundum turned his head towards the table as he stared down at the menu trying to understand what each food meant. We waited there as I sat in my chair and fiddled with my fingers. We waited for a minute or so when I remembered Jenny and turned back to the kitchen. Jenny was still staring as I heard Kofi's loud voice. Kofi walked up to Jenny as he scolded her and asked why she wasn't working.

Jenny turned to him as Kofi saw what she was staring at. Kofi didn't look amused as he saw Corundum. Kofi slowly walked out of the kitchen as he walked towards the dining area. I heard Jenny tell him that he was going to embarrass her as Kofi approached us. I stood up quickly as I saw him coming. I ran towards him as I tried to get in his way.

"Wait I know this must seem bad but Corundum isn't here to cause trouble" I said trying to get him to stop.

"Your other friends weren't asking for trouble when they destroyed my store" Kofi said not heeding my please.

Kofi tried to push past me as I placed my hands on his chest. Kofi soon moved my hands off his chest as he walked past me.

"I can't afford to have my store destroyed by people who don't care. Where your friends are trouble always follows" Kofi said as he walked next to Corundum.

Corundum felt his presence as he looked up from the table. Kofi was tapping his foot angrily as he stared at him.

"What?" Corundum asked not sure what he wanted.

"You have to leave" Kofi said simply as Corundum stood up quickly.

Corundum was much taller than Kofi as he towered over him.

"Excuse me?" Corundum said now annoyed.

"You can't stay here, others like you cause too much trouble" Kofi said sticking to his guns.

Corundum growled in a low tone as he heard Kofi.

"You are right, I am not like you. I am much more of a man" Corundum said as I heard Kiki gasp in the background.

Kofi now was annoyed as he challenged his masculinity.

"Get out now before I call the cops" Kofi threatened him.

I couldn't do anything as I waited for the fight to break out. Corundum moved suddenly as he spun around and broke one of the table's legs behind him. Kofi jumped back as Corundum broke the wooden leg off swiftly.

Once Corundum was done he snorted in anger and turned to his side. Corundum marched towards the door as I tried to talk to him. Nothing came out as I didn't know what to say. Corundum opened the door as he slammed it shut loudly.

"Corundum wait!" I shouted as I ran after him.

I opened the door as I looked around and tried to find Corundum. I didn't see him anywhere as I didn't even care about my refund. I ran around the pier as I looked around for him. He was no where to be seen as I tried to yell him name.

"Corundum!" I shouted as I looked around.

There was no response as I shouted again. This time I stopped as I noticed Corundum staring out into the ocean as he leaned up against the pier guardrail.

"There you are, I was looking for you" I said as I walked next to him.

Corundum stood there silently as he stared out, lost in his own thoughts.

"Humans don't understand. How could they?" Corundum said shaking his head.

"How can this beautiful planet be inhabited by such creatures?" Corundum asked still looking out into the ocean.

"The Earth is the most beautiful and natural thing I've ever seen, it's a perfect vacationing spot" Corundum said complimenting the Earth's beauty.

"But remember Steven that's all it ever will be… a vacationing spot" Corundum said being cryptic yet again.

"What does that-" I asked as he interrupted me.

"Tomorrow we start training" Corundum said simply as he jumped high into the air.

I looked up into the sky as I saw him land on the beach and dash away quickly. I stood there on the pier alone as I tried to decipher what he meant.

Is that all the Earth will ever be to him, a vacationing spot?


	5. Chapter 5: One more day

**Steven POV**

I ran down the stairs quickly in excitement. Today was the day, it was time for my training. Corundum was going to teach me how to use my powers, I could finally carry my own weight. Last night Kofi was being quite a jerk but I don't think that changed anything. The Crystal Gems didn't really seem to care when they wrecked Kofi's shop, so I don't think Corundum will mind either.

I got to the bottom of the stairs as I turned and ran onto the beach. I looked to where Corundum would usually sit and he was there. But this time he wasn't sitting, he was up and moving. Corundum was air fighting as he threw a few wild kicks and used his gem in correlation with his attacks. Corundum did a combination of low, medium and high kicks as he pretended to hit an opponent.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran onto the beach.

I got his attention as he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Hello there, Son of Rose Quartz" Corundum greeted back as he stopped practicing.

"I see you remembered to come" Corundum said walking towards me.

"How could I forget?! I've been wanting to learn how to use my gem ever since I first summoned it completely by accident!" I shouted super excited.

"Hehe now calm down" Corundum smiled as he turned his back on me.

"Hold on a second" He said as he suddenly jumped into the air.

Corundum fell down slowly as suddenly his gem was underneath him. Corundum tucked his left leg in as his right foot daintily landed on top of his gem.

"Woah!" I yelled out seeing him do it.

His reflexes were amazing, he landed on his tiny gem and now he was floating in the air. Corundum slowly moved his left leg forward as the gem moved to the side and went under his left leg. He tucked his right leg in as he slowly moved upward into the sky. Corundum did it quicker now as he put his left and then right foot down. Each time he moved his leg his gem would float under and help him keep his balance.

Soon Corundum was walking in the sky normally as his gem moved quicker than his feet. It was like he was walking on an invisible staircase.

Corundum stopped suddenly as he jumped and kicked something out of the sky. The object crashed to the beach as Corundum slowly walked down from the sky using his gem as a footstool. I looked closer at the object as I saw it was a large stone.

"That was amazing! But why was that in the air?" I asked him as he descended. Corundum smiled slightly as he spoke.

"This is a training weight; I had to make due with a simple boulder since we are here" Corundum explained.

"I was using it to test my strength and reflexes" He added as he stared at the rock.

"Cool! When do we get to training?! I wanna learn how to use my gem!" I asked bouncing up and down.

"In due time, first we should focus on your healing ability. It is the most important factor currently" Corundum said pushing the boulder over with his foot.

"Oh, my healing spit? I already got that down" I said bragging slightly.

"Really?! That's good, very good!" Corundum said happily.

"That means we can skip that part of training" Corundum informed me.

"Does that mean we can skip to learning how to use my gem?!" I asked as I pulled on his cloak.

"Not necessarily my boy. It means we have to train your body now" Corundum told me as he looked down towards me.

"Aww man" I said slightly disappointed.

"Look at it this way, we will get to weapon summoning later. But for now you need to be physically fit if you want to fight monsters. That means you have to lift heavy things and run fast without slowing down" Corundum said bending down to face me.

"Do you mean I may become as fast as you on day?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

"With enough practice, maybe you will be" Corundum said filling me with hope.

"I'm ready! What is this training going to be?" I asked him hyped up.

"I can see much fire inside you Son of Rose Quartz, and that is good" Corundum said standing up.

"You will train your heart and your muscles" Corundum said turning towards the rock.

"You will carry a heavy rock in your arms while you run laps around the gem temple. All around the beach you will carry it to train your legs and your arms." Corundum told me as he revealed the exercise.

My excitement died down for a second as I remembered Sugilite. This exercise was similar to how I ran around the island while wearing tires.

"Am I gonna use that rock?" I asked pointing to the huge boulder Corundum was training with.

Corundum laughed slightly as he shook his head.

"You will be using this one" Corundum said as his gem brought over a smaller rock.

I picked up the rock as I had to hold it with both arms.

"You think you can run with that?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can do that. I've trained with tires before" I said as I smiled friendly.

The rock wasn't too heavy compared to the tire. I think I can handle this, wait I know I can handle this. Corundum nodded as he stared at me.

"Then it's time to start training, run along" Corundum said asking for me to do the laps now.

I nodded quickly as I ran on the beach. I ran out of Corundum's line of sight as I didn't want to fail them. The gem kind needed my help and finally it would be my time to be useful. I will become strong in the real way, like Pearl said.

From then on it was decided; everyday instead of going on missions I was to report to Corundum for training. Corundum would give me the same objective everyday, run around the island while carrying the same rock. The first few times I didn't notice Corundum even knew where I was. But after a few days of doing it I realized that Corundum was staying right next to me, he was walking behind my back as he stayed in the background.

Everyday my body began to get stronger, my muscles were sore but it was worth it. I felt myself getting stronger and faster, the rock was becoming easier to carry. And the route was going by quicker. Corundum seemed to notice this also, but he never really congratulated me on my success. He nodded and smiled as he approved silently. He stayed that way all through the weight training.

One day I fell over and I dropped the rock on the ground. My body was exhausted and my arms were weak. I tried to get up but I couldn't, I was too spent. I rolled over onto my back as I gave up. I was quitting on the training as I figured it was too hard. I yelled out to Corundum and told him I was finished. I admitted that it was too hard but Corundum didn't come to my aid.

I told Corundum he'd have to carry me back home. But nothing, no intervention at all. Corundum responded by telling me it was my journey and I could give up if I wanted to. He said I could give up and let everyone down, he asked if that's what I really wanted. His words lingered in my mind as I continued to push on. I told my body to move and I got back up.

I picked the rock back up and I finished my lap around the town. At the finish line I collapse and didn't move. My body was exhausted but I was happy. I remember falling asleep right there on the beach as Corundum stood over me. He didn't say anything to me, but the next day he decided to cancel training.

I rested most of the day as I could picture Corundum meditating on the beach. I realized Corundum was a complicated person a long time ago, but now I knew he cared. Everything was going fine as the training was helping me grow stronger. But one day something happened, and it changed the training schedule we had in a big way.

One day while it was late at night I heard something. I was sleeping quietly as another day of weight training had passed. I heard Pearl's door open as my eyes opened slowly. Pearl walked through the kitchen and living room as she opened up the front door. Pearl walked outside as I sat up in my bed.

Pearl usually never went anywhere during the night, she was usually home. Sometimes she would even watch me sleep, so I knew this was weird.

While still in my pajamas I got out of bed and walked down my ladder. I followed behind Pearl as I walked outside into the cold air. It was cold for me but I didn't care as I pressed on. I noticed Pearl walk down the stairs as she walked towards the beach. Sitting on the last rung of the stairs was Corundum. I followed behind quietly as Pearl sat down next to Corundum.

This was getting really interesting.

I quickly jumped off the stairs as I landed softly on the sand below. I hid in the shadows of the stairs as I got as close as I could to them. Pearl turned to face Corundum as he stared out into the ocean unfazed. I listened closely as I heard Pearl speak.

"Hey, I'm just checking in" Pearl said smiling nervously.

Corundum nodded as he heard her.

"Does Garnet know anything?" Corundum asked as he still stared out.

"No, I don't think she knows anything. But I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up" Pearl said sadly as she looked towards the ground.

"Amethyst doesn't think she can keep hiding this secret, I think our deadline is up" Pearl admitted as she fiddled with her fingers.

Corundum turned to look at Pearl as he responded.

"That isn't possible" Corundum said standing up.

"Corundum we…" Pearl said gesturing to him.

"I need more time! We haven't even gotten to weapon summoning yet" Corundum said frustrated.

"Well Amethyst-" Pearl began as Corundum cut her off.

"What does that slacker know about anything? You think I'm blind? I see the way she acts, the way she trains. It's disgusting how much time she wastes doing pointless activities" Corundum said not liking Amethyst.

"Amethyst… is complicated. I do agree that she should train more, stop being a pig, and take things more seriously. But that's who she is you can't change her, trust me I've tried" Pearl said rubbing her arm.

"I know exactly who she is, a slacker who was naturally born with the talent and skill to excel in combat." Corundum said full of spite.

"While others lose limbs trying to perfect their skills she sits around and sleeps. Blissfully unaware of how worthless her skill real is if she doesn't use it to save others!" Corundum said turning around and shouting the last sentence.

"But I won't let that happen to the Son of Rose Quartz" Corundum said grinding his teeth.

"No, Steven will become stronger and save the whole gem race. One day, we may rejoin the regal ranks of space" Corundum said looking to the sky.

"But first Steven needs to learn to summon his shield" Corundum said calming down slightly.

"You've seen him summon his weapon first hand, please tell me of the incidents. If I learn of the incidents perhaps I can find the variable that they have in common" Corundum said sitting down next to Pearl.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the first time…" Pearl said sitting down on the step next to Corundum.

"This is going to sound silly so don't doubt me" Pearl laughed as she began to tell the story.

"There was this frozen treat known as Cookiecat, they were Steven's favorite." Pearl said remembering.

"The others and I heard they were going away forever so we bought boodles of them" Pearl said waving her hand.

I never heard the word boodles before. I guess it's bundles and oodles combined together.

"The whole freezer was packed with them, and when Steven opened them he was so excited" Pearl said as Corundum laughed slightly.

"But when he ate one, it happened. His gem glowed and his shield appeared. It was beautiful; it took Steven a few seconds to realize what was happening. Steven soon lost the shield as he got too startled" Pearl said finishing up the story.

"Interesting, when else has he summoned his weapon?" Corundum asked wanting to know more.

"Well he summoned his weapon when Lapis Lazuli attacked us also" Pearl added.

"How did it happen?" Corundum asked.

"Lapis created water clones of us and it threw a water ball at Steven. While protecting his father and Connie Steven managed to summon his weapon and block the shot" Pearl explained as Corundum raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Connie person?" Corundum asked never hearing of her.

I blushed slightly as I thought of her.

"Oh she's just a friend Steven hangs around with" Pearl said waving her hand figuring it wasn't important.

"Has Steven been around her while he's summoned his weapon before?" Corundum asked as he looked into Pearl's eyes.

"Now that you mention it, she was around Steven when it happened one time. Steven summoned a shield like bubble around her as she was going to be crushed by rocks. Steven saved her life, even though the move was extremely dangerous" Pearl said being motherly.

Corundum thought as he nodded his head slowly.

"So we have shock and Connie put as variables" He whispered to himself as he thought.

"Thank you for your help" Corundum thanked her.

"You are welcome" Pearl said standing up and dusting her skirt.

"But we can't keep this up much longer, Garnet's going to find out soon. I think we can only keep her distracted for one more day" Pearl said slightly worried.

"If we have one more day then she won't find out" Corundum said starting to walk away.

"How do you know?" Pearl asked afraid of Garnet.

"Because we're going to finish the training tomorrow" Corundum said simply as he walked toward the beach.

Pearl didn't know what to say as she knew what he meant. Corundum accepted the challenge, he was going to try to teach me everything tomorrow.

I slowly sulked away as I ran back into the house before Pearl realized I was gone. I closed the front door as I climbed into bed and thought. Could Corundum have truly found a way for me to summon my weapon? Could I master what I needed to know in just one day?

Sleep couldn't come soon enough as I tried to shut out all the questions I currently had.


	6. Chapter 6: Last day

**Steven POV**

My eyes began to open as I laid there in my bed. I rolled over onto my back as I remembered the previous events that happened yesterday. Today was the last day I was going to train with Corundum.

He had no idea I was spying on his conversation with Pearl. I don't know what to do, I can't tell anyone. And I was bad at lying, I usually never went against the rules.

I sighed as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was indeed morning as light pierced through the window of my room. I turned to my side as I went to get out of bed. I jumped in shock as I suddenly saw something at my bed side. It was a human shaped figure as I recognized the cloak.

"Corundum!" I shouted surprised.

Corundum raised his head as he looked at me.

"Hello, I know I usually am not supposed to enter the house but today is different" Corundum told me.

"O- Oh, how's that?" I said trying to play dumb but not doing a good job.

"Today is the last day we are going to train, Garnet is getting suspicious" Corundum told me as I already knew that.

"T- Then what are you doing here?" I asked interested.

"I came to fulfill your breakfast order early, we don't have too much time left" Corundum said looking around the room for the Crystal Gems.

"Oh ummm you can get some donuts from the Big Donut" I told him thinking of something.

This was something different, he usually never cared about if I ate or not.

"You can get five or so" I explained to him as he stood up slowly.

"Very well, I shall get you your meal. And if the Gems ask I was never here, go it?" Corundum said thinking I would tell them.

"Pff I would have told them already Corundum, the secret's safe with me" I said laughing slightly.

Corundum nodded and without another word he walked away. He walked down the ladder and exited through the front door. I sighed as he left, training was going to be hard today. I wonder what type of stuff he was gonna try to do.

I didn't even have a grasp of how to summon my own gem, but for some reason Corundum sounded like he had a sure fire way of how to make me summon it.

I threw off the covers as got out of bed and went get my clothes.

**Corundum POV**

I walked down the stairs as I stopped at the last rung. There was a pink animal lying down where I usually sat. I decided to check it out as I walked down and stared at the beast.

I noticed the beast was gem in origin as I got closer. I could recognize anything that was related to the Crystal Gems. I mean I've only spent my whole life looking at Crystal Gem weapons. The animal noticed my presence as it turned it's head to look at me. I bent down near the creature as I realized the animal wasn't injured in anyway. It was just napping on the beach.

"Stupid creature" I said to it as I stood back up.

Resting is for the weak, you should be doing something better with your time. The beast stood up as I realized it resembled a pet, not vicious or aggressive. His pink mane also struck something in my mind as I remembered Rose.

"Rose…" I said softly as I realized this animal had something.

It had the essence of Rose Quartz, this animal belonged to her. I'd never forget the feeling of when she saved me, even though it was one time I knew what her power felt like. I bowed my head slightly as I put my hood over my head. I walked down the beach as I passed the animal.

I tried to hold back my emotions as I knew this would be the end. After today it was going to be all over, I was going to be shunned from my lives work. The thought of never paying back Rose Quartz debt angered me, I have to pay back the debt.

The Son of Rose Quartz must be the key to our salvation. There is no other way around it, his healing power is a great asset. I walked onto the boardwalk as I strolled by with my hood on. The ocean made noises as it crashed up against the pier. I walked past stores as there were names I didn't even care to remember.

This place didn't seem too welcoming to Gem kind. I had no idea what any of this stuff was. I guess it didn't matter though. I was here for Steven, that's why I came to this place.

I continued to walk until I noticed the building with the huge pastry on top of it. I stopped at the front of the store as I looked up at the giant circular eye sore. I sneered at it as I realized it was just a huge metal circle, there was clearly wires holding the metal object down.

"How tacky" I commented as I looked towards the store doors.

I took off my hood as I walked towards the doors. My gem formed into the shape of a hand as it pulled open the door. I walked inside the store as my gem closed the door behind me.

I looked around the store as the room was pretty small. At the counter there was a short female human, she stood there looking a little bored. She noticed me as she straighten up my slightly and smiled.

"Welcome to the Big Donut" The woman said trying to be welcoming.

I ignored her comment as I looked around the store. I walked towards a refrigerator as I examined the inside of it.

"Lion Lickers?" I commented aloud as I read the packaging.

"Oh those are newer product" The woman informed me as I turned around and faced her.

"Do you need help with something?" The woman asked as I walked towards the counter.

"Yes, I do need help finding something" I said as the woman seemed a little nervous.

"You seem nervous" I said noticing her facial expression.

"What? Oh no I'm perfectly fine" The woman said as a coworker came out from the side.

"Hey Sadie I need some…" The coworker said as he called the woman by name.

"What the heck is that?!" The boy shouted as he dropped a box he was carrying.

"Lars!" Sadie shouted back as he called him by name.

"What happened to his skin? It's grey" Lars said afraid of me.

"Don't be rude!" The woman scolded.

I sighed loudly as I didn't have the patience to put up with this.

"I am friends with Steven" I said as I turned my attention back to Sadie.

"I'd like some-" I said as he interrupted me.

"Oh what?! You're a Gem thing, I thought they were all hot women!" Lars said scrambling to the counter.

"You're not exactly a hot woman" Lars said leaning on the counter.

"Knock it off Lars" Sadie said trying to get him to stop.

"The whole species is not made of women; we can take whatever form we like" I said getting slightly irritated with the human.

"So you're part woman and part man? That's weird" Lars commented as I grinded my teeth.

"Enough! I'd like five donuts, any kind! Now!" I shouted as I turned to the woman.

The woman scrambled in shock as she ran behind the counter and picked out the donuts.

"Does that mean Steven is part woman too? I guess that would explain a lot" Lars said tapping his chin.

I turned to him as he didn't stop, the food couldn't come soon enough. Soon after his comment Sadie finished bagging the food and placed it on the counter.

"H- Here you go" Sadie said very nervous.

My gem opened my cloak and placed the bag around my waist. My gem closed my cloak as I turned to leave. The boy said one last comment as I turned around to leave.

"Steven's mom was weird, but I never knew the rest of them were as weird as her" Lars said aloud as that comment pushed me over the line.

The mention of her name pissed me off. I spun around quickly as my gem moved and lunged at the boy. My gem wrapped around the collar of his shirt as I lifted him into the air.

I pulled my gem closer as I drug him over the counter. The boy flailed around as he was suddenly face to face with me.

"Don't you dare even say the name of Rose Quartz" I growled.

"Get off me freak" Lars said struggling to get free.

"You think you're so special? You think you're life has meaning?!" I shouted into his face.

"You humans act so high and might yet you have no influence on the world! I've killed my comrades who had influenced the world more than you have!" I said still holding the boy.

The boy didn't say anything as he looked on in shock.

"I've killed so many people and you have the nerve to taunt me?!" I said as I noticed the woman was gone.

"Let go of him!" I heard her yell.

I suddenly felt something smash up against my spine. I stood there taking the moment in as I slowly turned around to face the attacker. I turned around as I saw that the woman standing there. In her hand was what remained of a chair, wooden pieces were at the bottom of my feet.

She stood there in shock as I turned my rage at her. I didn't say anything as I threw a kick towards her midsection. The kick landed as it launched her flying. Sadie crashed into one of the refrigerators as she slid to the ground.

I then threw the boy aside as he skidded across the ground. Pathetic.

I quickly rushed out of the store as I had what I needed. I ran down the boardwalk at high speeds as I thought. It doesn't matter how much it takes, if it costs the respects of humans so be it.

I will make Steven achieve his potential, even if it means harming humans.

**Steven POV**

I sat at the breakfast table as I finished eating my breakfast. Corundum brought me the donuts but quickly left after. I wondered why that was, he seemed to be very active today. Compared to his usual meditating it seemed weird seeing him rush all over the place.

I drank the glass of milk I had on the table as I sighed. Next I went to my bed as I read some manga and relaxed. I had to digest my food before I went out and trained with Corundum. Especially today, since I knew it was going to be intense.

After lazing around for an hour or so I got ready and got dressed. I dressed in my regular clothes as I walked to the front door. Before I went out I looked towards the Gem's rooms. They were probably still doing their own thing, after the mission it was normal for them to go into their own rooms.

Garnet was probably noticing my absence, I usually didn't go on every mission but I usually don't go for this long.

I opened the door as I walked outside and went towards the beach. I walked onto the beach as I noticed someone standing there with long black hair. I noticed her aqua colored dress as I was confused.

"Connie?" I asked as I approached her.

She turned around as it was her face.

"Oh there you are Steven" Connie said as we walked towards each other.

"What do you need? You usually don't leave a note on my door, did you lose my phone number again?" Connie asked.

I scratched my head as I didn't recall calling her here.

"I... didn't invite you here" I admitted Connie tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean you didn't?" Connie asked as I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh so you have arrived" Said a voice.

From behind Connie I saw Corundum approach. Corundum walked past Connie as he stood between us.

"Steven, who's this? Please tell me you know him" Connie said frightened.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine" I said walking next to Corundum.

"What is she doing here?" I whispered to him wondering what he was doing.

"She's here to watch us practice" Corundum whispered back as he turned to Connie.

"Connie, would you like to watch us practice? Steven will be fighting me in a sparing match" Corundum said revealing his plan.

"Of course I would! I love Gem stuff!" Connie said getting excited.

Corundum turned to face me as he got in a stance.

"Corundum, I can't do this. I can't fight in front of her" I whispered to him as I tried to get into a stance.

"Come on, just feel the heat of the moment… let's go!" Corundum said as he quickly sprinted at me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I tried to block.

Corundum then suddenly skidded to a stop as he stood there. I looked at him confused as I realized his gem was gone.

"What? Where's your gem?" I said noticing it's absence.

Corundum stared down as he began to speak.

"I've lied to you Steven, Connie isn't here to witness the training exercise…" Corundum said quickly spinning around.

"She is the training exercise!" He shouted as I looked at Connie.

I suddenly saw his gem pop out of the ground as it wrapped itself around Connie. "Huh? Ahhh!" Connie shouted.

"Connie!" I shouted back as I rushed to her aid.

I slid to Connie as I examined her current state. Connie sank into the sand slightly as she shook in fear.

"Steven, what's happening?" Connie asked me.

I turned to Corundum as I saw him standing next to us.

"W- What are you doing?" I asked afraid.

Corundum smirked as he stood there.

"Summoning your weapon. I've heard of incident's where you summoned your weapon, the factors I determined were Connie and danger" Corundum informed me as I stood up.

No, he can't do this.

"Corundum please, stop this" I said tugging on his cloak.

"You could save her if you could pry off my gem" Corundum said coldly.

I ran to the gem as I tried to pull it off of her. I pulled as hard as I could but it didn't budge. I felt Connie sink into the sand farther as she was now waist deep.

"My gem will drag her under the ground until she is completely submerged, I know humans need air" Corundum said glancing towards Connie.

"Corundum! You can't she's my friend!" I shouted to him not revealing how I really felt towards Connie.

"You can save her if you activate your gem! Create a bubble, use your shield... anything!" He shouted to me.

I tried to focus as I clenched my fists. I looked as I saw Connie sink in deeper.

"I'm trying!" I said as my body shook.

"Try harder" Corundum said simply.

"But I ca-"

"I don't see glowing!" Corundum shouted as he lifted up my shirt.

"You must not want to save her" Corundum said trying to push me.

"No! Come on, come on!" I said feeling the tears come in my eyes.

I came to Connie's side as now only her head stayed above the sand.

"Steven, I'm scared" Connie said to me.

I collapsed to my knees as I didn't say anything. Corundum sighed as he saw no sign of my gem.

"Time's up" Corundum said as Connie completely disappeared under the sand.

I quickly clawed at the sand as she was gone.

"Nooooooooo!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I fell to my side as I began to sob uncontrollably. Corundum stood over me as he shook his head.

"I thought it would work, shame" Corundum said as I heard Lion roar in the background.

"Get up, Gem warriors don't cry" Corundum said as he walked towards me.

I heard a crashing sound as I felt grains of sand fly through the air and touch my body. I suddenly got up onto my knees as I saw Amethyst there.

Amethyst had smashed into the ground where Corundum stood. Amethyst had shape shifted into her wrestling form. Corundum had jumped back and avoided the attack.

Amethyst stood up as she changed back to her normal form. She then turned to me quickly. I stayed there on my knees as I felt someone hug me. I turned to my side as I saw Pearl there.

"Are you okay Steven?" Pearl said looking extremely worried as she held me close to her.

"Where's Connie?" I asked frightened.

"She's okay, she's unconscious but okay" Pearl said getting me to my feet.

She pointed to Connie as I saw her unconscious on the beach sand. It was either from the lack of air, or shock. I rushed to Connie's aid as I saw she was still breathing.

I turned my attention back to Amethyst as I saw her standing her ground.

"Let me through" Corundum said sternly.

"No way buddy, you hurt Steven. Now it's time for me to hurt you" Amethyst said summoning her whip.

"Pearl! Take Connie out of here and get Garnet now!" Amethyst shouted ready to take Corundum on alone.

"But…" Pearl said wanting to fight also.

Amethyst's stern silence was a good enough answer for her.

"I'll do it" Pearl said nodding as she scooped up Connie and ran towards the temple.

I turned my attention back to the action. As they both got ready to fight.

I'd never seen a Gem battle before, but now I was going to.


	7. Chapter 7: Menace

**Steven POV**

I stood there as I watched Amethyst and Corundum stare each other down. I wanted to prevent this fight from happening but I knew it was already too late. Amethyst had her attention squarely on Corundum as he lowered his head slightly.

"You don't want to do this, trust me" Corundum warned as his gem floated above his right shoulder.

Amethyst didn't say anything as she shifted her stance slightly.

"So be it, throw your life away. It doesn't really matter to me. But remember I won't go easy, so if I see an opening I won't hesitate to kill" Corundum said getting ready to start the fight.

"Fine by me, I never did like you that much anyway" Amethyst shrugged.

Corundum chuckled to himself slightly as he heard her.

"The feeling's mutual" Corundum said coldly.

Corundum looked up suddenly as his gem launched itself forward at Amethyst. Amethyst ducked down as she dodged the obstacle in time. His gem smashed into a wall of rock as little chucks flew out.

The wall was close to me as I shielded my face. I felt a tiny rock cut my cheek open slightly as the rest of the debris missed. Amethyst noticed how close I was to getting hit as she charged at him.

"I said don't hurt Steven! Yaaahhh!" Amethyst yelled as she punched at Corundum.

Corundum dodged the punches with fast reflexes as he jumped back. Corundum lunged forward as he threw a kick towards her head. Amethyst blocked the kick as Corundum's gem flew out of the rock it was imbedded in.

"The Son of Rose Quartz is a gem, he can handle it. If not he can just regenerate" Corundum replied to Amethyst as his gem flew towards her from behind.

Amethyst saw the gem coming as she dropped her block and spun around. The gem flew towards her as she readied her whip. Amethyst leapt from the ground as she wrapped her whip around his incoming gem. Amethyst lassoed the gem as she spun it around her head.

Amethyst used his gem against him as she spun it at him. Corundum smiled slightly as he jumped and dodged the makeshift mace looking weapon. Amethyst spun the gem at Corundum in the air as he saw it coming.

"Nice maneuver, using my gem against myself" Corundum said aloud as he fell from the sky.

Corundum flipped end over end as he kicked both of his legs at his gem with force. The gem rebounded back at Amethyst as she gasped in shock. The gem moved quickly as it smashed into Amethyst's head. Amethyst stumbled backwards dazed as Corundum fell to the ground.

Corundum's gem formed into the shape of a hand as it grabbed hold of Amethyst's whip. The hand yanked on the whip as it dragged Amethyst closer to Corundum.

Corundum dashed quickly as he let loose a flurry of kicks at dazed Amethyst. Amethyst got pummeled as Corundum's gem and himself knocked her back and forth. Corundum and his gem played pong with Amethyst as she got her head back in the game.

Amethyst blocked Corundum's kick as she suddenly shape shifted. Corundum looked on surprised as he must not have known she could do that. Amethyst turned into her Purple Puma form as she punched Corundum directly in the face. Corundum stumbled backwards as he tried to kick at her.

Suddenly Amethyst changed again as she transformed into a snake. Corundum's kick missed as Amethyst slithered under his feet and transformed back into her normal form. Amethyst summoned her whip again as she whipped Corundum in the back.

Corundum groaned in pain as parts of his cloak were ripped off. Corundum gem's suddenly got in the way as it summoned a flying drill. Amethyst rolled out of the way as she got some distance between Corundum. Corundum's gem idled by as he groaned and turned around.

"I forgot how good you were at shape shifting" Corundum laughed as he noticed torn pieces of his cloak on the ground.

"Maybe I'm not such a slacker after all" Amethyst said smirking.

"Hmph, I wouldn't say that. But since you seem so cocky I'll show you how outclassed you really are" Corundum said smiling.

"You're pure talent is nothing compared to how hard I have trained. The word talent just makes me mad, it makes you seem entitled" Corundum said explaining his hatred of the word.

"Are you gonna talk all day buddy?" Amethyst said impatient.

"Fine" Corundum growled at her persistence.

Corundum got into a stance as his cloak began to open up. Corundum's gem reached in and pulled off his sash as he dropped it towards the ground.

"This is the power of the Gem kind!" He yelled as he dashed at Amethyst.

His speed was incredible as he jumped and kicked at Amethyst. Amethyst blocked the kick as his gem suddenly came up from under the ground and produced a drill.

"Ah!" Amethyst said in shock as she tried to deflect the drill.

Many other drills flew out quickly as Amethyst couldn't deflect all of them. Some of the drills hit her body as she jumped out of the way. Corundum quickly appeared behind her as he held back his kick. He charged up his kick as Amethyst spun around and noticed him. Corundum let loose the kick as it sent Amethyst flying through the air.

Amethyst skipped across the ground as Corundum moved quickly after her. Amethyst stopped suddenly as the gem got in the way of her flight path. Amethyst gasped in pain as her body came to a jarring halt. The gem was lodged in her stomach as Corundum appeared from behind and kicked her in the back of the head.

Amethyst lunged forward as she yelled in pain. The gem moved out from under her as Corundum walked to the front of her. Corundum spun around as he kicked her on the cheek. Amethyst got sent flying back to where I was as her body slid to a stop. I rushed to her aid as she didn't move. Amethyst's eyes were closed as she was in pain.

"Did… anyone get the license plate of that semi truck?" Amethyst joked as she opened one of her eyes.

Amethyst laughed nervously as she coughed slightly. I stood back up as I saw Corundum suddenly there.

"Pathetic, simply pathetic" Corundum said shaking his head.

"Get up, we're not done yet" Corundum commanded Amethyst.

"Nah, I think… I'm gonna rest here for a bit" Amethyst joked knowing she was too weak to get up.

"I said now!" Corundum yelled as he kicked Amethyst in the ribs.

Amethyst clenched her side in pain but didn't get up.

"Come on prove me wrong?! Didn't you say you were going to prove me wrong?!" Corundum yelled at her as I backed up slightly.

I slowly backed up as I tried to escape from the scene.

"No resolve, no will to fight… you are a disgrace to the Gem kind" Corundum said as he turned his attention to me.

"Don't think about running" Corundum said coldly as I stopped moving.

Corundum walked up to me as he looked down towards me.

"You're coming with me Son of Rose Quartz" Corundum said as his gem floated next to me.

I didn't bother trying to run as I knew it was too late. His gem grabbed me as it lifted me from the ground.

"No, stop it!" Amethyst shouted weakly.

Corundum examined me as he noticed my cheek.

"W- What?!" Corundum said in shock.

"What is that?!" Corundum said noticing my cut cheek.

"Oh this, it's just a little injury" I said not sure where he was going.

"Only humans… bleed" Corundum said in shock.

He let go of me as he set me down.

"No, this can't be true. I thought you were a full gem!" Corundum yelled loudly.

"That means Rose… married a…" Corundum said looking towards the ground.

His face turned to anger as he realized what this meant.

"You're father's a human?! I refuse to believe it!" Corundum said in denial as he looked at me.

"It's true, his name's Greg. He's a cool guy" Amethyst said enjoying his breakdown.

"This explains so much!" Corundum said his gem changing into random shapes.

"This is why you lack in making progress! Humans are lazy and ignorant, that's why you share the same qualities. The environment around you has corrupted you and made you one of them. That's also why the gems here have lost their way, this planet turns you into slackers" Corundum said like he stumbled onto a dark secret.

"W- Why do you hate humans so much?!" I shouted angry at him insulting my friends.

"Steven, humans can never understand gems. They are too naïve and shallow minded, for example some workers at the donut store attacked me recently" Corundum said revealing an event.

"Lars and Sadie! What did you do to them?!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

"I am guiltless, they attacked I defended myself. They're just humans Steven" Corundum said thinking it not a big deal.

"What do you have against humans? Are you going to destroy Earth?!" I asked again this time more frightened.

"Destroy the Earth? Ha that would be a waste of time and resources" Corundum explained.

"Humans are like ants my boy, inferior creatures that aren't worth anyone's time. Much like how humans walk past ants daily, gem kind does the same. Human's don't care about the impact an ant makes on the world, they just leave them." Corundum said trying to get me to understand.

"We leave them to their little wars and squabbles, because we know they will eventually destroy themselves" Corundum said portraying his dark view.

"You can't live amongst the ants, but you can try. It's time to stop living amongst the ants Steven, and it's time to go back home" Corundum said smiling to me trying to be friendly.

"H- Home?" I asked afraid.

"Yes, it's time for you to journey to the Gem Colonies. There I will teach you to be strong, without the lazy influence of humans. We can save all the corrupt gems… at the place where they actually matter. Saving corrupt gems here on Earth is just a waste of time" Corundum said standing up.

"What do you say? Are you willing to journey into space?" Corundum asked pretending to be a father figure.

"Don't listen to him Steven!" I heard Amethyst yell before I could answer.

Corundum groaned as he stood up and turned around. As he turned around as I saw Amethyst's punch land on his face. Corundum stumbled sideways as Amethyst stood there.

"Run Steven!" She said fearing for my safety.

"I can't leave you with him!" I said running to Amethyst.

Corundum came at Amethyst as he shoulder tackled her. Amethyst stayed on her feet as Corundum flung his gem at her. The gem pounded on Amethyst as I got in the way. I jumped on Corundum's back as I tried to take him down.

"Knock it off! Son of Rose Quartz!" Corundum said trying to shake me off.

He jumped backwards as he tried to get me off. His gem came to his aid as it threw me off. I slid on the sand as I stood up.

"Enough of this! This woman is a bad influence on you as well! I didn't want to kill one of my own kind, but I've been pushed too far" Corundum shouted to me.

Amethyst was barely on her feet as Corundum's gem began to glow. The ground around his gem shook and cracked as a large object began to emerge from it. Sand particles fly up as the tip of a black drill began to form.

His gem summoned a huge drill as it floated above the ground. The drill slowly started up as it began to spin, soon enough it was at a fast pace. The drill was pointed at Amethyst as I knew he planned to launch it.

"Noooo!" I shouted as I lifted my hand up.

"Die!" Corundum shouted as the drill took off.

The wind gust was so fast I had to shield my eyes. I could see the drill flew at Amethyst as it gained speed. Amethyst was like a deer trapped in headlights as the drill barreled at her.

The drill was about to hit I saw a red dot jump in front of the drill. The huge drill stopped suddenly as it still spun at a high speed. I looked closer as I saw who it was.

It was Garnet! She had stopped the drill right in time!

Garnet held the drill at bay as I could see her struggling face. She was sliding back slightly as she held the drill back with her gauntlets.

"W- What?! No way! Incredible!" Corundum said in awe as he admired Garnet.

"Look at that power and control haha!" Corundum said excited.

Garnet got control of the drill as she lifted her hands up slightly while still holding the drill. Garnet then let go of the drill as it took off again.

The drill flew off into the sky as it was out of harms way. Garnet stood there as she cracked her neck slightly. Garnet looked unamused as she turned to Amethyst.

"That was amazing?!" I shouted as I ran towards Garnet and Amethyst.

I noticed Pearl was tending to Amethyst as she helped Amethyst walk. I ran up to all three of them as I hugged Garnet around the waist. Tears formed in my eyes as I could have been happier to see her.

"I- I'm so sorry for forming secret team 2" I said as I closed my eyes.

"It's alright" Garnet sighed as she put her hand on my head.

"This time we weren't hiding from each other, we were tricked by him" Garnet said looking towards Corundum.

I let go of Garnet as I turned my attention to Amethyst.

"Are you alright?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm scrappy" Amethyst laughed in good spirits.

"That was very careless of you Amethyst!" Pearl scolded her friend.

"Geez I'm sorry P" Amethyst said shying away.

"You had me worried, never do that again" Pearl said softly as she hugged Amethyst.

Amethyst blushed slightly as she looked down. I looked back towards Corundum as I saw him smiling at Garnet.

"Haha what a move, I honestly didn't see that coming" Corundum said sincerely.

"Such strength and combat efficiency, it's no wonder you're the leader" Corundum said nodding his head.

Garnet stepped forward as she confronted him.

"I suggest you back down before things get uglier than they already are" Garnet said to him as she pounded her gauntlets together.

"Why do you waste such strength by protecting such shallow minded creators?" Corundum asked her interested.

Garnet didn't answer as he recognized the silence.

"Very well then, you don't have to tell me" Corundum said shrugging.

"But I know when I'm beaten; a good tactician has to know when to back down" Corundum said heeding Garnet's warning.

"I am no match for someone of your caliber" Corundum said bowing and smiling.

Something didn't seem right. As he bowed I saw Corundum kick some sand over something.

"I guess it's time for me to retreat" Corundum said ready to make his get away.

"This isn't the end Son of Rose Quartz, I shall return very soon. But next time I'll have more tricks up my sleeves" Corundum said looking up at us.

"And next time you will be coming with me" Corundum said putting his hood on over his head.

"There's no way you're getting away! You're coming with us!" Pearl shouted as she still held Amethyst.

Corundum chuckled as Garnet heard enough and took action. Garnet rushed at Corundum as suddenly multiple objects popped out from the sand around him. The objects were drills as they spun sand everywhere. The sand flung everywhere as everyone covered their eyes.

Garnet was unwavering as she lunged for Corundum through the sprinkler of sand. Corundum jumped upward as Garnet just missed grabbing his cloak.

Corundum's gem caught him as he used the stairway maneuver again. He used the distraction to his advantage as he jumped onto a rock ledge and quickly dashed away.

Garnet landed to the ground with a thud as she stared up at the ledge. Corundum had gotten away as the sand began to settle.

"Did you get him?" Pearl asked as she lowered her hand from her eyes.

Garnet shook her head as she turned back to us.

"But now we know he will be returning" Garnet said as her gauntlets disappeared.

"We should warn Beach City and inform them of his stay here on the beach, in case he comes back to this location" Pearl suggested thinking of the others.

"He already attacked Lars and Sadie, I have to see if they are alright" I said to the others worried.

"Don't forget Connie, she's still unconscious" Pearl reminded me.

"I'll help you take her into town tomorrow, if you want" Pearl said wanting to help.

"I'd like that" I said knowing I'd need the help explaining it to Connie's parents.

"We'll also search for him tomorrow, but for now it's getting late. We should rest" Garnet said as everyone headed back to the temple.

I looked behind me as stared towards the ledge thinking about Corundum. It was still hard to believe he was the enemy. Even though he hurt some of my friends I didn't want it to go down this way.

I still wanted everyone to be friends. Maybe I could still talking him out of it. His words rang through my head.

_It's time to stop living amongst the ants Steven, and it's time to go back home._


	8. Chapter 8: Tricked

**Steven POV**

After lunch Pearl and I began our journey to the board walk. Connie had woken up after the incident but she seemed a little weak.

Connie rested the whole night in my bed, I gave her my bed because I felt bad. I slept with Lion but it wasn't too bad. Even though I said it was alright Connie still was embarrassed.

Connie, Pearl and I walked down the board walk as Pearl paid close attention to Connie. Connie stumbled a bit and every time she stumbled Pearl would scramble to her aid. Connie didn't like handouts so she walked by herself. When we reached half way through the board walk Connie was tired.

"I… I'm fine" Connie would lye knowing her house was far away from here.

"No you aren't, you can't walk all that way back to your house" Pearl protested as we stood out in front of Fish Stew Pizza.

I noticed the location as I hoped Kofi wouldn't come out and scold us.

"We need to get you a ride to your home" Pearl said looking around.

"I guess you may be right there, I am a little beat up. I can't tell my parents that I got hurt because of my involvement with Steven" Connie said rubbing her shoulder.

I felt bad about letting her get hurt; I had no idea Corundum was going to do that.

"Connie… I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground sadly.

"If… I didn't trust him then…" I said as I felt her touch my hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Connie said softly as she took off her glasses.

"I still love the gem kind, I look forward to the next adventure Steven" Connie said smiling at me.

I smiled back as I pulled her in for a hug. We hugged as I let go of her.

"Besides through all the danger you managed to fix my eyes" Connie said putting her glasses back on.

"What?! When did this happen?" Pearl said turning to me.

"Hehe it's a long story" I responded rubbing the back of my head.

"Let me guess Amethyst had something do with it?" Pearl responded not amused.

"Ummm kinda?" I shrugged.

"Figures" Pearl rolled her eyes as Connie spoke again.

"We still need to find a ride home for me though" Connie explained.

"I can help with that" I heard a voice say.

I turned around as I saw Sadie and Lars there.

"I've got a car to drive her home" Sadie offered as I ran towards her.

"You guys are alright!" I said hugging Sadie's waist.

"Oh so he told you" Sadie said surprised slightly.

I let go of the hug as she continued.

"I'm assuming she got attacked by him too?" Sadie asked as she pointed towards Connie.

I knew who she was referencing as I nodded slowly.

"Garnet and Amethyst are searching for him currently" Pearl added as Sadie nodded.

"Good! I hope they catch him, that guy was a punk" Lars commented as he punched with his fist.

"I would have took him out right there if he didn't catch me off guard" Lars said feeling cocky.

"Oh you mean you would have scared him away with your shrill screams?" Sadie said folding her arms and smiling.

"I don't have shrill screams!" Lars shouted as Sadie gestured for Connie to come.

"We'll make sure she gets home safely" Sadie said wrapping her around Sadie.

"Thank you donut girl" Pearl thanked happily.

Sadie raised an eyebrow as Pearl didn't say her name.

"Right…" Sadie said as she walked towards her car.

Lars was ahead of the ground as he put his hands in his pockets. Connie turned around as she walked.

"I'll see you next time Steven!" She waved to me in good spirits. I waved back as I smiled at her.

"Yup, next time!" I shouted as I continued to wave.

I then watched as Connie, Lars and Sadie got in their car and drove away. I stared on as I thought of Connie. I stood there thinking to myself as I heard Pearl chime in.

"You two are so cute together" Pearl said beginning to walk back to the temple. "Wait, what? Pearl it's not like that" I lied as I ran after her.

A few hours had passed since we took Connie home. After a few hours of staying at home Pearl insisted on finding Garnet and Amethyst.

"I'm gonna go find them" Pearl said walking through the kitchen.

"Wait you can't leave me here" I said rushing to stop her.

"What if he comes back for me?" I told her as she looked worried.

"Garnet informed me that they were going to need more than one person" Pearl said actually wanting to stay.

"We know he'll be back for me, so what if he attacks when you're gone?" I asked pulling on Pearl's dress.

"Steven, I really do want to stay but Garnet… you know we can't disobey her. Especially not after I allowed secret team to be created again" Pearl said bending down and touching my cheek.

I clenched my fists harder as the fears got to me.

"I don't want to be taken away from you guys" I said sadly.

Pearl frowned as she thought up an idea.

"I've got an idea" Pearl said reaching into her pocket and pulling out something.

She handed me a light blue shiny object as I recognized it.

"Do you remember what this is?" Pearl said ready to explain incase I didn't.

"It's the warp whistle!" I shouted as I held it in my hands.

"My dad used this!" I said excited.

"Correct, now it's your turn. I hope I don't have to tell you not to abuse it" Pearl said standing up.

"I won't, thank you Pearl!" I said with stars in my eyes.

Pearl laughed slightly as she saw my excitement.

"Very good, well I'm off then" Pearl said drawing her weapon from her gem.

Pearl rushed to the door as she opened it.

"Be safe" She said and without another word she rushed off.

I stood there in the middle of the room as I stared down at the warp whistle in my hand. I held the power to call the Gems; I've never had this power before. I swore to myself I wouldn't abuse it, but it was tempting to try it.

"No, this is only for emergencies" I said slapping my own hand.

I had no idea what I was thinking. This time there was no room to fool around. Corundum would return in a few days, with backup. I had no idea what type of back up that was, which was even worse.

I stood there in my room as I lifted up my shirt. Perhaps now I could focus on summoning my weapon. I breathed deeply as I began to feel it. I put my hands in a stance as I breathed one last time. I pushed my hands forward quickly but as I did that something happened.

The ground began to shake as I wobbled too and fro. I stumbled a bit as I grabbed onto the front door. The ground shook as I looked outside towards the beach. I stared in awe as a huge structure was being created.

"No no I didn't mean for this to happen!" I shouted as I grabbed my head.

The large structure stopped forming as the earthquake subsided. I opened the door as I rushed outside and slid to a stop. I saw that the structure was blue and had a staircase like appearance.

I walked towards the beach as I got a closer look at the structure. I could hear everyone leaving their shops on the boardwalk as they saw the same thing I did.

I walked up as I placed a hand on the structure and examining it. The structure was really tall, it was the tallest structure in beach city currently. I'd be surprised with anyone didn't see it.

"I did this?" I asked as I wondered how I was going to explain this.

"What other powers do I have?" I asked as I looked at my hands.

I turned around as I saw some people walking closer to the beach; they stared at the structure trying to figure out where it came from. I was more interested in what it did.

"This wasn't from the work of you" A voice told me as a chill shot down my spine.

I turned around slowly as I saw a figure approach me through the shadow of the structure.

"I created this" He said as I recognized his voice.

"No it can't be… Corundum!" I shouted in shock.

Corundum fully revealed himself as he flipped off his hood.

"Hello there again, Son of Rose Quartz" Corundum said walking towards me.

"How… did you do this?" I asked slightly afraid.

"There's something I didn't tell you my boy. It's about my warp pad" Corundum said as he stood over me.

"What about it?" I asked standing my ground.

"I lied to you; it's special in more ways than one. This is one of the ways it's special, it can create a staircase towards the heavens" Corundum said looking at the structure and admiring it.

"Why would you want it to do that?" I asked clenching my fist knowing he had an answer.

"Because it's easier to teleport to the Gem colonies" Corundum said smiling as he still stared at the structure.

"What?!" I shouted in shock.

"You heard me, this warp pad can take us straight to the Gem capitol" Corundum said turning back to me.

I knew this was bad as I remembered the warp whistle I had in my pocket. I couldn't just take it out and blow in it he'd realize I was doing something, I had to wait until the right time.

"It's a good thing I called Pearl away from here with that fake message" Corundum said revealing his trick.

I grinded my teeth as I realized he set this all up, he knew the Crystal Gems would go out and search for him.

"I told you, I'm a tactician boy. I plan my actions very carefully, I had a feeling they'd leave. I mean they wouldn't let innocent humans be left to the likes of me, they think I'm a loose canon" Corundum said feeling clever.

I saw a crowd gathering as they pointed at the structure. I turned around as I looked through the crowd and saw a bunch of people, the pizzas, the Fryman, Onion, Lar's friends. They were all out there, in danger.

"Oh you brought a crowd with you? I can't have them getting in the way" Corundum said bumping me aside.

"No wait!" I shouted as I ran after him.

Corundum was standing in front of the crowd as they looked afraid.

"There is nothing to see here humans, please go back to your lives" Corundum said nonchalantly trying to push them away.

"Go, go away. Shoo" Corundum said treating them like animals.

I saw Mayor Dewey's van drive as it skidded to a stop. Out of the van stepped the mayor himself as he ran towards Corundum.

"Hey you there! Did you summon that structure?" Mayor Dewey said yelling through his megaphone as he stomped on the beach.

His van yelled 'Mayor Dewey' repeatedly as Corundum tried to ignore it.

"Yes I did, I take it you're the mayor?" Corundum asked hearing the sound of the van.

"Darn right I am, and we have a problem" Mayor Dewey said still yelling through his megaphone.

"Oh?" Corundum asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you're in violation of city ordinances. The tallest building here is supposed to be the city hall, it's been like that for years" Mayor Dewey scolded as Corundum seemed irritated by the van's constant yelling.

"Now you are either going to take this down or I will call the cops!" Mayor Dewey threatened.

Corundum closed his eyes as his gem floated above his shoulder. Mayor Dewey backed up a little bit as he noticed the object.

"You're van is infuriating!" Corundum yelled as he sent his gem flying.

Mayor Dewey covered his face as the gem flew past him and at his van. Corundum's gem pierced the front of the van as it flew out the back end. The van exploded into flames as the crowd screamed in fear. The crowded quickly dispersed running in different directions as the van burned.

Mayor Dewey stood there in fear as Corundum confronted him. Corundum then spun around as he kicked the megaphone out of his hands. The megaphone flew out into the ocean as Mayor Dewey scrambled and ran away.

"Hmph, what an ugly machine" Corundum said implying of Dewey's face was on the truck.

Corundum turned back to face me as I stepped back slightly.

"Now that the humans won't intervene... it's time to go Son of Rose Quartz" Corundum said as I knew I couldn't run.

"Steven!" I heard a voice call out as Corundum spun around.

"What now?!" Corundum shouted as he saw where the voice came from.

I saw dad running towards the beach as he looked for me.

"Dad no! Get out of here!" I shouted to him trying to warn him.

"Steven?! Steven there you are!" Greg said running towards me as he realized where I was.

"I saw the explosion I was worri-" Dad said as Corundum stepped in the way of his path.

"Huh?" Dad said confused.

"Mr. Universe I presume?" Corundum said pretending to be polite.

"Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you" Dad said extending his hand for a friendly handshake.

Corundum lifted his leg quickly as he kicked Dad in the chin. Dad didn't see it come as he flew into the air and landed on the beach.

"Rose deserved better than you" Corundum said in spite.

I couldn't stand by anymore as his comment got me angry.

"You don't know anything about my mom!" I shouted as I ran at Corundum.

I tried to tackle him but he turned to the side and dodged my attack. I fell forward as it all happened so fast.

I suddenly stopped falling as I felt a knee lodged in my stomach. I gasped in pain as I wasn't expecting to hit me. I collapsed to my knees as I gasped for air.

"You're a fool" Corundum said simply as he stood next to me.

I fell over onto the ground face first as I grabbed my stomach. I'd never been hit so hard before; I hadn't been hit by a crystal gem before.

As I laid there in pain I felt something forming around me. Without thinking I took out the warp whistle I had in my pocket. With what remaining air I had in my lungs I blew into the whistle.

Nothing came out as I wondered if it was broken. I dropped the whistle as a bubble was formed around me. The whistle fell to the sand as the bubble lifted me into the air.

I recognized this bubble, this was the same type of bubbles gem used to transport corrupt gems. They were used to hold objects and teleport gems, and on occasion me.

I banged on the bubble as I tried to break it, nothing happened. Corundum noticed the whistle as he quickly stomped on it.

"No!" I said my voice muffled from the bubble.

The whistle puffed into smoke as it disappeared.

"No object can help you" Corundum said turning to me.

"It's time to go, at the top of the spire rests the warp pad and my destiny" Corundum said facing me.

No, it can't end like this. The warp whistle had to have worked, I put it around my mouth. But did I blow into it? It wouldn't have worked if I was out of breath at that moment. I couldn't have been out of breath.

Could I?


	9. Chapter 9: To the spire

**Steven POV**

Corundum moved the bubble closer as it floated next to him. Corundum began walking towards the spire as I saw the beginning of the staircase. The fire still burned from the van as Corundum suddenly stopped walking. Corundum closed his eyes as he sighed. I didn't know why he stopped, he had me right where he wanted me.

I then turned around in my bubble as I saw three figures emerge and rush from the side of the beach. Corundum could sense them as he didn't look and instead had his back turned to them. The Crystal Gems stood there with their weapons drawn, ready to fight back.

"We saw through your trick buddy, Pearl always comes prepared" Amethyst said folding her whip up.

"So it worked did it? I didn't think a warp whistle would come into play" Corundum said softly as he talked to himself.

Corundum turned around as he faced the three women.

"Very clever, you always were the intelligent and cautious one" Corundum said glaring at Pearl.

"Well done" Corundum said lifting his chin upward amused.

"Are you okay Steven?" Pearl yelled to me worried.

"I'm fine" I yelled through the bubble as I'm not sure if she heard me.

"I hoped to avoid fighting you three at the same time" Corundum said disappointed.

"I don't want to kill anymore Crystal Gem warriors, especially ones as skilled as you two" Corundum said implying Garnet and Pearl.

"Well you're gonna fight us anyway jack. Ready for round two?" Amethyst said whipping her whip on the ground.

"I suppose if there is no way to talk you out of it…" Corundum said trailing off.

"But before we do battle… I'd like to extend an offer" Corundum said planning to use his silver tongue.

The Crystal Gems stood there ready as he looked towards Pearl.

"Come with me Pearl" Corundum said in a sad tone.

"You can join and we can live together amongst the Gem Colonies, the warp pad at the top of the spire will take us there" Corundum said actually sounding sincere.

"You can see space again" Corundum said as Pearl looked on in awe.

"S- Space?" Pearl repeated to herself as she thought of the idea.

No Pearl, don't fall for it. I know you want to see space again but this isn't the way. Pearl began to walk forward slowly as Corundum smiled friendly.

"Imagine how much it has changed since you've been gone. We can restore the colonies to what they used to be" Corundum said happy in her decision.

I banged on the bubble as Pearl slowly walked forward tempted to give in. Garnet suddenly stepped in front of Pearl as she stopped. Pearl seemed to get snapped back to her senses as she noticed Garnet.

"Pearl isn't going to accept your offer" Garnet said growling slightly.

"Let her decide!" Corundum snapped back as Pearl touched Garnet's arm.

"Thank you" Pearl whispered softly as Garnet nodded to her.

Pearl got in front of Garnet as she spun her spear around.

"I don't need outer space, all I need is Steven. The earth is more important then you give it credit" Pearl said pointing her spear at Corundum.

"Humans may be disgusting and self centered but so are the Crystal Gems. We have sworn to defend Earth and it's inhabitants" Pearl said holding her spear in hand.

"No you're wrong. You can wish for peace for the ideal world , but that's just what it is, a wish." Corundum spat unshaken in his views.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you did many good things for a worthless cause. That cause just so happens to be the Earth in this case" Corundum said as his cloak got undone.

His cloak fluttered in the wind as his gem floated to his aid.

"I can only wish that you will find redemption for yourself in some other reality" Corundum said as Ameythst jumped into battle.

"Did it take you all day to think of that speech? Well if you're done it's time to get rolling" Amethyst shouted as she curled up into a ball.

Amethyst charged at Corundum in her battle form as Pearl tried to stop her.

"Amethyst stop! You haven't fully healed yet!" Pearl cried out as it was too late.

Amethyst's ball attack almost hit Corundum as he dodged out of the way, instead Amethyst smashed into a hard object. Amethyst rebounded as she landed on her feet. Amethyst took a knee as Pearl was right, she was still injured from the previous battle with Corundum.

The object in the path was a large pink bubble like the one I floated in. The bubble suddenly popped as a bunch of gems fell on the ground and laid there.

"What?!" Pearl shouted as she saw the gems.

"Oh on" Garnet said knowing what this meant.

"I've been holding onto these corrupt Gems, they're from all the corrupt gems I've defeated over the years. I've been keeping them tucked away under my cloak, but now I need their help" Corundum smiled as the gems began to shine.

Out of the gems formed corrupt gem monsters very similar to the ones I've faced through my adventures. I pressed up against the bubble as I tried to watch the action. The monsters growled and shrieked as they stood up and looked around the atmosphere.

"I can't control them but it doesn't matter, this planet can handle a few corrupt gems" Corundum laughed as his gem floated next to his side.

"Gems attack!" Garnet commanded as Garnet rushed towards Corundum who was hiding behind the monsters.

As Garnet rushed past a few of them they began to get vicious. One of the monsters latched onto Garnet as it was a squid like creature. Garnet tossed the squid like creature off as a bear looking creature attacked Pearl. Pearl jumped out of the way as the bear smashed it's fists into the ground.

"All according to plan" Corundum said as Amethyst leapt at him.

Amethyst threw a kick as Corundum leaned back and dodged it. Corundum retaliated with a boot to the head. Amethyst rolled over on the ground as she quickly got back up after the attack. Corundum stopped in front of her as he head butted her while she stood on one knee. Amethyst leaned backwards as she clutched her head in pain.

Corundum then kneed her in the chin as she fell onto her back. Corundum quickly made his way towards the stairs as many corrupted gems attacked either each other or the gem warriors. Corundum jumped over a few of them as I floated next to his head in tow. It was chaos as I lost sight of what was happening to the crystal gems.

As Corundum jumped over a corrupt suddenly a laser blast almost hit him. Corundum had to lean to the right as he barely missed it, the blast charring a bit of his cloak. Pearl flew out of the mayhem as she stabbed at Corundum. Corundum's gem quickly blocked the attack as he landed on the ground. Pearl yelled as she charged at Corundum and threw a few more wild slashes.

Corundum dodged most of them but one of her stabs actually got him. Pearl's spear pierce through his cloak and stabbed through his right arm. Pearl stood there in shock as Corundum's gem formed into a hand and pulled out the spear. Pearl then remembered his arms were destroyed as he kicked her in the chest.

Pearl reeled a bit as Corundum leapt into the air and flipped. Corundum brought his heel down in the air as Pearl saw it coming and rolled to the side. The back of Corundum's foot plunged into the ground as a small crater was formed where his attack hit.

I imagined what the force would have done to Pearl was I cringed. He really wasn't holding back now.

"I gave you a chance" Corundum said as he rushed at her.

Pearl saw him coming as she spun her spear around from the back end. The back end tripped up Corundum as he fell forward. Corundum landed on his stomach as Pearl got back on her feet.

Pearl readied her spear as suddenly a centipede leapt at her. Pearl fought off the centipede as the bear gem picked Corundum up off the ground. Corundum shook his head as he realized what was happening. The bear began to crush him as he yelled out in pain.

"Not me… get the others!" Corundum cried out as he tried to break free.

Corundum wiggled to get some room between the bear and him as he kneed the bear in the chin. The bear let go of him as Corundum flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Corundum's gem was suddenly behind the bear as it unleashed a drill into it's backside. The creature cried out in pain as it puffed into smoke.

It's corrupted gem fell on the sand as Corundum moved quicker this time. Corundum used his heightened speed as he blazed past the corrupted creatures. Corundum made it to the beginning of the stairs as he breathed heavily. I looked through my bubble as I still saw the Crystal Gems fighting the monsters.

"No one will follow us now" Corundum said as he slowly walked up the stairs.

I banged on the bubble as I protested against his actions. There were too many of them, they'd get overwhelmed by them. I thought it was odd that Corundum was walking but he was probably catching his breath. I knew he'd start running again when he got his energy back.

"On this day I finally see clearly... it's time to leave this bitter place" Corundum said as I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"I have another chance to fix things, I have another chance to feel alive"

**Pearl POV**

A large invisible monster tackled me from the side. I flew to the side as I skidded on the ground. I climbed back to my feet as I looked for Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet was trying to keep up as two corrupted gems attacked her. A large one punched her as she skidded to a stop next to me.

"There's too many of them, we can't take them all on!" I said to her as I turned my head.

"What are we gonna do, he has Steven I…" I said starting to freak out a bit.

"Now is not the time to break down" Garnet said trying to calm me down a bit.

I breathed deeply as I clenched my spear tighter around my hands.

"We can't let him take Steven" I said intent on making it happen.

"I agree, it's not an option" Garnet said as a centipede leapt at her.

Garnet knocked the centipede out of the air as she grabbed another one and broke it on her knee. A squid creature crawled around my leg as I shook it off me. I tried to rush through the crowd as I noticed the staircase.

"I have… to get to Steven!" I shouted as I swung my spear at anything that got in my way.

I continued to move towards the stairway and towards Steven as I fended off the creatures. I only moved a few feet through as a bunch of squid creatures latched onto me and began to hold me down. I couldn't move as I struggled to walk forward more.

"I have to be strong… strong in the real way!" I shouted as I still couldn't move.

I suddenly saw a large invisible corrupt gem as it stood in front of me. It drew back a punch as it knocked me flying. I slid to a stop again as I rested at the feet of Garnet. I stood up as I saw Amethyst lying on the ground next to me. I decided to pick her up as I got her to her feet.

"Thanks, I'm a little tired from my other fight with that loser" Amethyst said implying Corundum.

"We can't win like this, we're on a time limit" I said to her knowing the suggestion I was going to make.

"We have to form Opal" I said boldly to her.

"I dunno P, I'm a little banged up, I can fuse but not for long" Amethyst said grabbing her shoulder.

"How long do you think you can go?" I asked wanting to do it.

Not because I liked fusing with Amethyst but because it was the only other option I could see currently.

"Two minutes or so" Amethyst responded to me.

"I think we can do it in one" I said confident.

I turned to Garnet as she nodded to me.

"Do it, I'll buy you some time" Garnet said as she rushed towards the crowd of monsters.

My gem began to glow as I bowed slightly. I turned to Amethyst as I spun around on my toes starting my part of the fusion. I looked to Amethyst as she wasn't doing her part.

"Amethyst!" I said outraged.

"Give me a second" Amethyst said stretching her arms.

Amethyst finished stretching as she did her dance and shook her butt at me. She could be a real child sometimes. I spun around trying to ignore her moves as I pictured dancing with Garnet instead.

Oh to do fusion dance with Garnet, that would be the day. It would be much more tolerable than doing it with Amethyst.

I leaned in as Amethyst grabbed my hand and pulled me over. Amethyst leaned me over as she dipped me downward. I kept my eyes closed as I could tell we did it right. We both began to glow as our gems flew into the sky together. Our minds combined as I felt the doors to my mind open and Amethyst came right it.

Opal was born again as we stood up from the ground and glared at all the corrupt gems. We didn't have much time so he had to work quickly.

We summoned our weapons as we twirled our spear around ready to throw it. The invisible monster was attacking Garnet as we tossed the spear at it. The spear destroyed the creator as all the squid like gems came next. They leapt towards us trying to grab on as our whip did the job.

The whip destroyed all the monsters with swift motions as none of the hits missed. We ran forward as we saw one of the centipede monsters and punched it while we ran. We ran and picked back up the spear as we attacked the other centipedes while they attacked us.

Many gems fell to the ground as there were only a little crowd of them left. Twirling our weapons together they fused to make our ultimate weapon, the bow.

"Jump!" We shouted to Garnet as she nodded at us.

Garnet took to the sky as we did the same. Garnet dug in and grabbed onto a ledge on the spire as we shot down at the ground. Our arrow detonated as it hit the ground spreading an explosion across the sand.

All the monsters on the ground were destroyed and as we fell Garnet grabbed onto our hand. When the explosion cleared all the corrupt gems had been wiped out. The time limit was up as Amethyst burnt out and we began to form back.

Garnet threw us up onto of the ledge as we turned back. I was flung out of the transformation as I got up quickly. I noticed we were on the staircase, we took a little shortcut with that jump maneuver.

"Nice job" Garnet said thanking us as she picked Amethyst up off the ground.

Garnet held Amethyst in her hands as she was too tired to move.

"Give me a minute, I'll get my strength back. Are we done yet? I wanna go home" Amethyst asked me as I looked to Garnet.

"No, but soon. Now we only have one last thing to deal with… and that's Corundum" I said ready to start the final fight.

Garnet looked towards the top of the spire as she saw how high up the spire went, it was like a skyscraper. Once we get to the top of this tower it'll be time to finish this.

The final battle is under way.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken

**Steven POV**

We finally reached the top of the spire as Corundum walked towards the warp pad. The top of the spire was a smaller area on a flat surface, towards the end of the area sat the warp pad.

Corundum walked to the warp pad as I floated behind still in my bubble. Corundum bent down as he examined the warp pad up close, it seemed like something was wrong.

I looked up into the sky as I saw how high up we were, I could see the stars in the distance. It reminded me of the time Pearl and I built that spaceship, we almost left the atmosphere. It looked a lot like this moment, except we were stationary.

Corundum stood up as he looked mad. Corundum seemed to get angry as he kicked the warp pad out of anger. Corundum looked towards the ground as he shook his head.

"I can't believe it has to warm up, I forgot how long it's been since I've used it" Corundum said frustrated with how he forgot.

I guess even tacticians don't have perfect plans, because a lot of things have been going wrong for him lately. Corundum fumed in the corner as I saw movement from the staircase.

"You came!" I shouted in excitement as I saw them.

Corundum turned around as he heard my outburst. Pearl and Garnet ran the top of the spire as they stood there. Garnet carried Amethyst in her arms as she gently put her down on the ground. Amethyst rested on the ground as she gave a thumbs up to Garnet.

Garnet and Pearl turned to glare at Corundum as Corundum stood tall. The gem warriors glared at each other as the cold wind blew across the arena. The tension was high as a chill came down my spine.

The way they stared at each other said everything, the way they stood there showed how they felt. The atmosphere reflected how all three of them looked, battered and tired… willing to finally end the fight here and now.

"It's over Corundum" Pearl called out to him as his cloak blew in the cold wind.

Corundum sighed deeply as he stared towards them.

"I do not understand… how can you be so selfish?" Corundum asked in dismay of their will.

"We're selfish! How dare you!" Pearl shouted to him outraged.

"Yes you are! Don't you think they deserve a chance?" Corundum retorted.

"Don't you think the rest of Gem kind deserves a chance to live in happiness? Don't you think they deserve a chance a freedom?" Corundum asked as Pearl seemed to lose some of her anger.

"Don't you think the Gem kind should be able to share the cure to their salvation? Don't you think that's the fair thing to do?" Corundum asked stepping forward and making his voice heard.

"Do you think I wanted to attack you three? Do you seriously think I wanted any of this?!" Corundum shouted as tears streamed down his face.

Pearl looked on as she lowered her weapon slightly.

"But I can't watch as salvation slips from my grasp. So yes I will sacrifice my friendship with you three and even Steven if it means saving our race!" Corundum shouted as he finished.

Pearl was speechless as Garnet didn't say anything to him. The cold wind blew through the arena as no one said a word, I was getting cold by simply watching.

There was an eerie silence as the hot tears coming down Corundum's face finally stopped. Corundum gulped down his feelings as he finally broke the silence.

"I should have died that day" Corundum said coldly as he looked downward.

"I should have died that day on the battlefield, I should be with the rest of my comrades. But I'm not…" Corundum said looking up towards the stars.

"I was chosen to live… imagine it, me of all people" Corundum said a sad smile on his lips.

"I believe I was spared because I still had a job to do, this is my job. It's my last shot at redemption…" Corundum said as his gem glowed next to him.

"And I won't fail" Corundum his gaze slowly turning back to Pearl and Garnet.

"Let this be the perfect battle" Corundum said using Holo Pearl's start up phrase.

Corundum's gem suddenly shot out a drill as it flew at Garnet. Garnet deflected the drill as she rushed at him and Pearl went around from the other side. Corundum saw Garnet's punch coming as he blocked the punch with a well placed kick. Corundum did a back flip next as he saw Pearl's spear slash coming.

Corundum's gem flew towards Garnet as she used her other fist to block the object. Garnet tried to grab the gem as it flew towards the fly and out of her grasp. Corundum charged at Pearl as he threw a kick at her face. Pearl grabbed onto his foot as she punched him in the gut.

Corundum bent over in pain as Garnet ran to him and punched downward at his body. Corundum almost smashed onto the ground as his gem caught him before he fell. Corundum rolled onto his back as he kicked upward at Garnet. Garnet flew up into the sky as he got to his feet and leapt into the sky.

Pearl tried to grab him before he took to the sky but missed. Corundum was next to Garnet in the sky as he tried to throw a flurry of kicks at her. Corundum's kick were blocked as Garnet threw a punch at him. Corundum dodged the attack as his gem moved him to the side and took the blunt of the attack.

Corundum kicked Garnet in the chin as it took off her glasses. Her glasses fell to the ground as she crashed into the ground shortly after as well.

Garnet sat up from her back as her three eyes were exposed. Corundum stood on his gem in the air as he floated there. Pearl rushed to Amethyst's aid as she bent down next to her.

"Garnet are you okay?" Pearl asked worried.

Amethyst put her glasses back on as they covered her eyes.

"We need to fuse" Garnet said slightly angry.

"Oh Garnet! I would love t-" Pearl said as Corundum's laughing cut her off.

"That wouldn't be a smart move, I anticipated you would try and do that. I designed the top of the tower to be this small on purpose" Corundum said thinking of everything.

"You can't fuse on top of here, unless you want the whole tower coming down. This section is very unstable, without me it would collapse. So you two should be very careful on where you smash" Corundum said dragging my bubble closer to him.

I wondered what he was doing as he suddenly popped the bubble I was in. I fell to spire floor as I looked up at him.

Corundum looked to the side of him as he saw the warp pad glow two times. Pearl and Garnet saw where he was looking as they saw this also.

"The warp pad is ready, meaning it's time to end this" Corundum said as I stood to my feet.

Pearl and Garnet stood up together as the Pearl readied her spear. It was a stare down as Corundum made the first move. Corundum's gem grabbed me as he dashed to the warp pad.

Garnet and Pearl moved quickly as he skidded to a stop when Garnet got in his way. Garnet threw rapid punches as Corundum dodged them and kicked towards her face. Garnet blocked it as Corundum's floated me above their heads.

Garnet tried to grab me from over head as Corundum spun and tripped Garnet up with a low kick. Garnet fell down on her back as he leapt over her.

Corundum landed on the warp pad as Pearl suddenly rushed onto the warp pad as well. Pearl stabbed at him as he moved to the side stepping back a bit.

Pearl kicked him in the ribs as he tried to tackle her off the warp pad. Pearl stood her ground as they both fought on the warp pad. Corundum's gem came at Pearl with me still on it.

"Look out Pearl!" I yelled as it held onto me.

She kicked it away as the gem still held onto me. Pearl then threw her spear at Corundum as she shifted her focus. Corundum bailed out of the fight as he leapt backwards and into the air. He leapt off the warp pad as he went aerial instead.

As Corundum was in the air something wrapped around his leg. Corundum looked down as he saw his ankle tangled in a whip. Amethyst was up on her feet as she dragged Corundum out of the air. Corundum was pulled out of the air as he smashed into the ground with force.

Corundum bounced off the ground as a small crack was made on the surface of the floor. Corundum laid on the ground as Amethyst unraveled her whip from around his ankle. Amethyst was one knee but she could still maneuver her whip.

I suddenly felt a force as I looked and saw Garnet holding the gem in her gauntlets. Garnet squeezed Corundum's gem as it let go of me. The gem flew away as Garnet held me in her arms.

"Garnet!" I said happily as I hugged me.

My excitement was short lived though as the ground began to shake. Garnet tried to keep her balance as the floor shook with me in her arms. Garnet stumbled backwards as I noticed we were at the edge of the spire.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as I pointed to the edge of the platform.

Garnet fell backwards as she saw the same thing I did. Garnet fell on her back as her whole upper half was off the platform. I felt my body tumble out of her arms as I stared into the abyss below.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell off the spire.

I closed my eyes as I suddenly felt something grab onto my shirt. I opened my eyes again as I saw that I had stopped falling. I looked upward as I saw Garnet holding onto the back of my shirt.

She was able to catch me in time before I fell to my death. Garnet slowly pulled me up as she groaned. Garnet threw me back onto the platform. As I rushed to her aid since she was still on her back.

"Garnet…" I said touching her shoulder.

"I'm… alright" Garnet said sitting up and getting back to her feet.

I could hear the fear in voice as she barely caught me in time. I wondered what was the cause of it as I saw Pearl scolding Amethyst.

"Amethyst! That was very dangerous!" Pearl yelled to her as she was confused.

"What? What did I do?" Amethyst asked still on one knee.

"You damaged the floor of the spire! Did you not hear what he said?!" Pearl said pointing to the mark left by Corundum's body.

"I thought he was bluffing!" Amethyst shouted back to her.

Corundum was standing as he spoke.

"Oh I wasn't bluffing, this place is very unstable. That's why there was that shaking just a few seconds ago, because you damaged the top of spire" Corundum said looking quite tired.

"You ought to be careful, if this thing gives out none of us will have the Son of Rose Quartz" Corundum warned not wanting to lose his dream.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst looked towards him as they didn't know what to do. I ran behind Garnet as Corundum's gem flew next to his shoulder.

"Taking Steven when I'm not looking, clever" Corundum said smiling at them.

"My turn" Corundum said boldly as his gem moved in front of his body.

His gem glowed as a large drill began to emerge from it.

"However if you are knocked off the spire there won't be a need to clean up the rubble from the spire" Corundum said as the drill formed.

He was planning on pushing us off the spire! Corundum launched the drill towards us as Pearl grabbed Amethyst and ran towards the end of the spire.

Garnet suddenly moved out from protecting me as she tried stopping the gem with her gauntlets. Garnet tried to stop the drill as it slowly pushed her backwards. I stepped back as I was with Pearl and Amethyst.

"Pearl what do we do, she can't stop it!" Amethyst shouted as she turned to Pearl.

Pearl shook as she didn't say anything.

"We ummm we…" Pearl said grabbing onto her head.

"Maybe we can..." Pearl said as she laughed nervously.

Pearl began to cry as she laughed and collapsed to her knees. Amethyst looked on in horror as Garnet was very close to the end of the spire. Garnet still tried to hold it back as her efforts only slowed the drill down.

"It seems I have won" Corundum said without any happiness in his voice.

I looked deep within myself as I closed my eyes. I remembered all the times I have summoned my weapon as I pictured the memories. I then picture all the gems poofing into smoke.

First Amethyst followed by Pearl and finally Garnet. I remembered all the good times we shared together and then my eyes suddenly opened. I felt my gem glowing as my belly sparkled.

From my gem I saw emerge my shield. I looked on in awe as I saw my weapon sparkle. I moved my shield forward as Garnet saw the object coming and moved out of the way. The shield got in front of the drill as it took Garnet's place.

Pearl and Amethyst were watching as suddenly I felt my control slipping. But I remembered the time with the TV and how it got launched. I breathed deeply as I hoped the shield would be able to pierce through the giant drill.

"We are the crystal gems, we'll always find a way…" I said reciting the song I wrote.

"And if you think we can't… we'll always find a way!" I shouted as my shield suddenly shot outward.

The shield's velocity pushed the drill backwards as it was sent right back at Corundum. Corundum looked on in fear as his gem blocked the drill.

Corundum shouted as he pushed against his own drill. His gem started to destroy the drill as he shouted in pain. The drill suddenly turned into smoke as his gem flew through it.

Corundum collapsed onto one knee as he panted heavily. It must have taken a lot of energy to stop his own attack.

Garnet saw her opening as she suddenly rushed at Corundum. Corundum looked up as he saw Garnet rush at him pulling her fist back. Corundum's fear rose as he couldn't move. Garnet approached at high speed as she punched at Corundum.

Just before Corundum was going to get hit his gem got in the way of the strike. His gem took the hit as a sound wave resounded from the hit.

The sound wave echoed through the spire, it was a loud cracking sound.

I was about to cheer for Garnet when suddenly the sound wave sent her backwards. Garnet skidded to a stop as she still stood up.

"Garnet you did…" I said going to congratulate her.

Before I could finish my sentence I saw Corundum's gem. I looked forward as I noticed a horrible sight. There were no words as I looked on in fear.

Corundum was on his knees as his body suddenly glitched out and turned static for a split second. I had seen these symptoms before as I looked at his gem hoping it wasn't the case.

My fears were confirmed as I looked at his gem.

Upon his floating gem there was a huge crack.


	11. Chapter 11: The inevitable

**Steven POV**

The Crystal Gems and I looked on in shock as Corundum slowly began to realize what had happened. Corundum examined his gem as he saw the crack. His pupils shrank as he stood up and got back to his feet. He gasped a bit as he looked towards the ground trying to control his anger.

"Oh no" Amethyst said seeing what had happened.

Corundum looked at the others with spite as his eyes looked much more filled with hate now. Corundum tried to speak but inside his words came out as garbled nonsense. I tried to decipher what he said but the words were backwards.

I shook slightly as I remembered when this happened to Amethyst. I never really found out what happened to a crystal gem when its gem was completely cracked. Where did they go when their gem was destroyed? Corundum grinded his teeth as his body became static again for a split second.

"Corundum…" I said beginning to approach him.

"Steven no!" Pearl shouted as Corundum didn't even seem to notice me.

Instead Corundum threw his head back and he let out a blood curdling scream. I covered my ears as the backwards scream pierced my ear drums. His scream of agony filled me with dread, I knew this wouldn't be good. The Crystal Gems were at their limit.

Corundum stopped yelling as he lowered his head back down to face the others. Corundum's body suddenly jolted awake as he rushed towards Garnet. The cold wind blew through his cloak as he suddenly tackled Garnet with force. Garnet blocked his attack as she tried to hold him back.

Corundum suddenly leaned over as he bites into Garnet's arm. I looked on in horror as he let go of Garnet's arm and kicked her in the chest. Garnet tumbled to the floor as she laid on her knees and examined her arm. There were marks on her arm as his teeth had sunk into her skin. He was attacking like an animal as he leapt after Garnet again.

Amethyst's whip stopped him this time as it wrapped around his body. Corundum tried to break free but Amethyst held him back. He was attacking like he didn't have any control anymore, he was acting like a corrupt gem.

Corundum pulled his body in a jerking motion as Amethyst let go her whip. The whip around Corundum's body fell to the ground as he was no longer restrained. Corundum stood over the whip as he stomped on the ground, destroying a bit of the floor in the process.

Corundum turned his anger towards Amethyst as he rushed at her without any type of plan. Pearl came in from the side as she kicked at Corundum. Corundum got hit by the attack as he rolled over onto his side.

Corundum snarled as Pearl stood her ground. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst all were obviously tired as Corundum's rage kept him going. I had to stop this before they all ended up dying. Corundum started to move as I yelled out.

"Corundum!" I shouted to him as he turned his attention to me. Corundum looked at me as he growled in anger.

"You have to stop this, this isn't you" I said as he stood there panting.

"Wasn't it you who said you would never fall this far? After all those years of fighting corrupt gems are you gonna become one?" I asked him as he slowly began to calm down.

"You have always been so strong, you never opened up to people because you saw it as weakness. Right now is your first sign of weakness but that isn't a bad thing" I said slowly approaching the rabid warrior.

I slowly moved towards him as I saw some of his humanity returning.

"Everyone has weakness, humans and gems alike" I said standing right next to him.

"Nevets…" Corundum said saying my name backwards.

I smiled at him as I tried to comfort him. I then licked my palm as I touched his chest.

"I can help you" I said softly as I looked for his gem.

"Where's your gem?" I asked as he closed his eyes.

I stood there confused as suddenly I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I was moving at high speeds as I saw that Corundum had picked me up with his gem. I looked around as I saw approach the warp pad.

"No wait stop!" I shouted as he skidded to a stop at the warp pad.

"Steven!" All the Crystal Gems cried out in unison.

I tried to break free out of his grasp as I saw the cracked part of his gem on the other side of me. I tried to reach for it with my spit covered hand and slather it on. Let me help you!

I saw the warp pad activate as sparkles of light surrounded us. Corundum shifted his gaze from me to in front of him as Garnet was rushing at us. I felt the warp pad lift us off the ground as he began to transport.

Right when we were about to teleport I saw Garnet leap into the air. She punched through the warp pad as she attacked Corundum. Corundum's gem got in the way as it blocked the attack.

That mistake would cost him his life.

Corundum and I fell out of the warp pad zone as we fell off the spire together. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as I saw the warp pad deactivate. I flipped over onto my stomach side as I fell to what seemed like my death.

I stared directly at Corundum, and his eyes… I'll never forget them. Corundum stared at me with the eyes of a betrayed and broken man. No words escaped from his mouth, his eyes said everything. We fell together as I had no choice but to look inside him. I saw tears in his eyes as he knew the same thing I did.

I reached out my hand for him to grab as he didn't move. I remembered he didn't have arms as I still held my extended hand out to him. Corundum's gem shattered into tiny little pieces as he fell towards his doom.

"No! Don't go!" I cried as I saw his body begin to disappear.

His body slowly turned into dust as the last thing to go was his face. The last thing I was his eyes, the eyes I had spent the last couple days admiring and trying to decipher. The eyes that I had put my trust in and the same eyes that could embody such terror.

Corundum completely disappeared as his gem fell out of my line of sight. I thought I was going to be next but that wasn't the case. I suddenly stopped falling as I saw the remains of Corundum plunge into the misty abbess below.

"Come back! Corundum!" I shouted to him as if somehow it would help.

I looked up towards my leg as I saw Amethyst's whip around my leg. Amethyst was hanging off the side of the spire as Pearl held onto her by her ankle. They had formed a human chain to save me.

Pearl began to pull Amethyst up as her whip still held tightly onto me. Amethyst got back onto the spire as she pulled me up. Amethyst got me back onto the spire as Pearl slid down by me and hugged me.

"It's over Steven, it's all over" Pearl said stroking my hair.

Tears streamed down my face as the spire began to shake violently. Pearl looked around as pieces of the spire began to fall off. The spire was coming down as it slowly began to fall apart.

"Without Corundum this place is coming down! We have to leave now!" Garnet shouted to us as she rushed towards the stairs.

Amethyst followed behind her as Pearl lifted me into her arms. As we rushed towards the stairs I looked to where Corundum had fallen. Pearl rushed down the stairs as the whole spire fell apart. I watched on as Garnet and the others jumped over ravines caused by missing pieces of the spire.

They ran quickly as they tried to avoid falling to their deaths. A piece of spire broke beneath our feet as Pearl and I fell suddenly. I yelled in panic as I tried to stop myself. Pearl yelled also as she didn't have a plan of stopping the fall.

As we fell I suddenly saw Lion come up from under us. He jumped on pieces of the spire as he caught us before we fell any farther.

"Lion!" I shouted as I hugged him by his fluffy mane.

Lion maneuvered down the collapsing spire as he jumped from debris to debris. Pearl was sitting next to me on Lion as we made our way safely down. Lion landed on the beach as he slid to a stop. Pearl hopped off as pieces of the spire smashed into the sand of the beach.

I dismounted Lion as well as I looked up at the spire. The pieces of the spire fell into the ocean as others crashed into the beach. It was tragic, yet beautiful… like the owner of the spire. The spire told the story of Corundum in a way. Amethyst and Garnet landed next to us as they stared up at the spire as well.

I looked on in sadness while Amethyst and Pearl put their arms around me. They didn't have to say anything, I knew what they meant. I suddenly heard cheering from the side of the beach as I turned around. I saw a crowd of people as they clapped and ran towards me.

Mayor Dewey and many other residents of Beach City rushed to us as they cheered for us. I smiled sadly as Ronaldo, Kiki and others thanked me for the deed. I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Steven!" I heard someone call through the crowd.

I recognized the voice as I pushed my other friends aside.

"Dad!" I called through the people as I saw him there.

"Steven!" Greg said as he rushed to me.

I rushed to him as well as he lifted me into his arms.

"Oh Steven! I was so worried!" Dad said hugging me tightly.

"Are you alright?" Dad said letting go of the hug and facing me.

"I should be asking you that" I said as I remembered how Corundum attacked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, your old man is tough haha" Dad laughed as I saw something sparkling in the sand.

I got out of dad's arm as he looked confused.

"Is something wrong son?" Dad asked me as I walked towards the sand.

I didn't say anything as the crowd's attention was on me. I walked towards the sparkling spot as I knelt down near the sand. I brushed a bit of the side away as I reached in and pulled out the object. I stared at the object in my hand as I wished I hadn't dug it up.

In my hand was a piece of Corundum's gem. I clenched the piece in my hand tightly as I closed my eyes. I felt tears in my eyes as I sat there in the sand.

"Steven…" I heard Pearl say behind me.

"I didn't want this to happen…" I said softly as I looked at the ground.

"I wanted to save him…" I said as I looked at the shard.

"All he wanted was to help do what he thought was right" I said clenching my hands tighter.

"He can't be gone, he can't be" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

I licked my palm as I shook violently. Everyone watched as no one intervened. I slapped my palm against the gem as I tried to fix it.

"Come on work! Come on!" I shouted as I knew it was pointless.

I continued to pound on the gem shard my palm as nothing happened.

"Come on!" I said one last time as I saw Pearl bend down next to me.

I turned to her slowly as I sniffed my nose. I opened my arms as I hugged Pearl and began to cry softly. I sobbed into her chest as Corundum's voice echoed in my head.

_The Earth is the most beautiful and natural thing I've ever seen, it's a perfect vacationing spot._

_I believe I was spared because I still had a job to do, this is my job. It's my last shot at redemption_

All he wanted was to save his own kind. He wanted to save the corrupted gems. He wanted to pay back his debt. But now that the warp pad is destroyed he'll never have the chance. It wasn't fair!

I sobbed into Pearl's chest for a few minutes as no one said a word. They all looked a little sad as they saw me break down. He really was gone forever, no regenerating, no explanation to his actions, no knowing if he felt remorse. I'll never truly know about his past, I'll know him from what days I spent with him but that was it.

This is my farewell, goodbye Corundum. I'm sorry for everything.

* * *

><p>Author's note: The story is almost over. There's one more short chapter that takes place after the events of this story. Think of it as an aftermath chapter. Stay tuned.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Gem kind

**Steven POV**

Corundum was gone. A few days had passed since the incident and the citizens of Beach City had gotten back to their lives. Pieces of the structure still remained on the beach, to be taken care of another day.

Everything went back to normal, at least it was supposed to. As the days went by I didn't feel any better. I sort of felt numb on the inside, I felt guilty for the death of Corundum. The Crystal Gems tried to cheer me up but none of their attempts really worked. I didn't want to do anything but lay in my bed.

I wanted the world to stop, as if the world could hear me. I held my happiness hostage and demanded the world turn back time for me and only me. The world heeded no one's demands and instead kept on spinning.

I secretly blamed the Crystal Gems for what had happened, especially Garnet. She was the one delivered the final blow, the killing blow. I knew it wasn't fair to blame them.

If it wasn't for Garnet I wouldn't still be here, she saved me from never seeing the Earth for the rest of my life. But for some reason deep down inside my chest I wanted to go with him.

I wanted to see the colonies and see Corundum happy. I wanted to help restore the gem kind to what it originally was. His dream was so pure and convincing.

Everyday I would lay in my bed and decide to not go on missions. And every day at sundown I would sit on top of the cliff-side near the lighthouse. I would look out to the ocean and think of Corundum.

The gems would usually come to check up on me but no one had the courage to say anything. They couldn't think of anything they hadn't said to me already. They knew their attempts at trying to talk me down were useless.

I would sometimes cry when I was up there. The thoughts of Corundum were too painful, but I didn't want to leave him behind.

I didn't want to turn my back on his memory like the rest of the world had already done, his story was precious to me but no one else seemed to think so.

Well one day when I was sitting near the cliff-side like I usually did, something different happened. This day I had taken the VHS tape of my mom with me. I sat on the cliff-side as I held the tape in my hand and examined it, I didn't want to bug Lars or Sadie about wanting to use the VHS player.

I examined the tape as I sat there and thought of why my mom chose to save Corundum. What did mom think of him? Did she see the type of caring I saw? She must have, she must have seen how dedicated he was to his goal.

I suddenly felt the presence of someone behind me. I quickly put the VHS tape in my pocket as I didn't want anyone to see it. I turned around but saw it was only Pearl.

I turned back to my sitting position as I said nothing to her. Hopefully she didn't see me hide the tape. I heard the crunching of feet on the grass as I heard Pearl approach me.

I closed my eyes as the wind blew across my face. Pearl walked up next to me as she brushed the end of her sash aside and sat down on the grass. I didn't turn to her as she looked at me.

"This is a beautiful view" Pearl said making small talk.

Pearl smiled at me as I didn't face her. Pearl turned her head to the side as she looked out towards the ocean as well.

"This place, it probably holds a lot of memories for you. The only memory I have of it is when Amethyst broke her gem" Pearl said rubbing the side of her arm.

"The fence is a constant reminder of that" Pearl said pointing to the fence that covered the area.

I remember that event quite well, I remember all the stuff it led to after I found out I had healing spit. We both stayed silent as I didn't budge, I knew where she was going with this.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself" Pearl said to me as she turned to her side.

She had said this many times to me but it didn't change the way I felt. I usually didn't give her an answer but I decided today was going to be different.

"It's my fault he's gone" I said simply as I didn't know how to explain it exactly.

"You know that isn't true" Pearl said thinking I was in the right.

"Why didn't I go with him? His whole goal in life was to save the gem kind. Isn't that a cause worth rallying behind?" I asked as I turned to face her.

Pearl sighed as she looked at me.

"Life is complicated Steven, even with gems" Pearl said folding her hands in her lap.

"Corundum embodied the ideas of gem kind" Pearl explained to me.

"The way he saw humans, the way he thought of only the good of the people, his people. It's very reminiscent of the times I spent there" Pearl said as she held my attention now.

"Garnet and Amethyst don't remember those times very well, but I do. I would never forget the sights and sounds of it" Pearl said looking up towards the sky.

"I want to go back their someday, but not at the cost of you Steven" Pearl said looking back to me.

"Why didn't you take his offer Pearl… why did you decline him?" I asked as I implied Corundum.

Pearl sighed as she wanted to come clean.

"Truthfully I was going to accept his offer at first… but Garnet changed my mind" Pearl explained as she rubbed her hands together.

"Garnet reminded me of what was really important" Pearl said rubbing her thigh.

"Corundum was vicious and hurt humans…" Pearl said as I kind of felt bad about his actions.

He did do some bad things, but he did it to better the Gem kind.

"But in a way he is a lot like me" Pearl said as I got on my knees.

I crawled to Pearl as I didn't want her to think that.

"Don't say that, you're nothing like him" I said crawling up next to her.

"But I am in a way Steven. I am very stubborn, once I get a goal in my mind I won't stop until it done" Pearl said noticing how close I was.

I walked on as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I am very confident and set in my ways" Pearl added.

It was silent for a second as Pearl spoke up again.

"Remember the time we built a spaceship and tried to leave Earth" Pearl said looking down at me.

"Of course I do, you were amazing. You built a spaceship so easily!" I said putting my hands on her lap.

Pearl smiled slightly as she blushed and looked away.

"No one else could have done that except for you Pearl" I said admiring her.

Pearl's smile seemed to shift as she looked at me deeply.

"Do you remember how the spaceship got destroyed Steven?" Pearl asked me as I answered her.

"Yes, it wasn't stable enough to get us to space" I said my smile shrinking also.

"I almost got us killed that day, I was so stuck on getting to space I risked our safety" Pearl said moving her head to the side.

I didn't say anything as she continued.

"I was a lot like Corundum, getting so caught up in my own dream I put everyone else in danger without even realizing it" Pearl said trying to get me to understand.

"Does that mean you're bad?" I asked as I stood to my feet.

"Corundum wasn't just like me Steven. He also shared qualities of Amethyst and Garnet" Pearl explained as I shook my head.

"I don't want to hear anymore" I said trying not to picture the Crystal Gems in a bad light.

"Corundum was reckless and enjoyed fighting like Amethyst. Corundum was bold and very skilled his fighting like Garnet" Pearl said to me as I couldn't listen to anymore.

"I can't take anymore" I said as I started to walk away from Pearl.

"Corundum shared the same ideas as many gems, some would say he was in the right" Pearl told me.

"His story was one of tragedy" She added.

I stopped walking as I turned around to face her. I stared at her as I started to get sad. I missed Corundum.

"A good man with good intentions went on the wrong path…" Pearl said as I stood there on my feet.

Still sitting on the grass Pearl continued.

"You root for him in his struggle with his enemy, even though you know the enemy is the good guy…" Pearl said as I didn't move.

"But you know in the end he has to die…" Pearl said putting the truth out there.

I clenched my heart as I heard her speak.

"You watch him become less and less of a man… of a good man…" Pearl said to me.

"And when he finally gets set on his goal, you see how far he's fallen." Pearl said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"In that moment you smile at his breakthrough, but mourn it as well… and then you know that he has to die…" Pearl went on as I began to cry.

"But you feel sorry for him in the end… because even through all the corruption, manipulation and darkness…" Pearl said trailing off.

"He still started out with good intentions…" Pearl said looking to me as the words stung.

But I knew they were true.

"And there were still people who cared about him even as he took his last breath…" Pearl said finishing up the statement.

I ran to Pearl as I collapsed to my knees in front of her. I hugged Pearl as she hugged me back. I closed my eyes as I sobbed softly.

"Shhh" Pearl said patting me on the back as we hugged.

In a few minutes I stopped crying as she let go of me. I wiped the tears from my eyes as she smiled sadly at me.

"Corundum was a good man, he was just going down the wrong path" Pearl said as she stood up.

Pearl lifted me to my feet as I wiped my nose as well.

"You are much too young to be having to go through this" Pearl said touching her cheek and worried about me.

"I- I think I get it now" I said as Pearl smiled at me.

"There's so much I still don't understand about my powers and gem kind though" I said looking towards the ground.

Pearl smiled at me as she patted me on the shoulder.

"You aren't alone, you have me" Pearl said being on my side.

I smiled a bit as I heard a voice chime in.

"You have me as well!" I heard as I saw a blur fall from above the lighthouse.

I moved quickly in shock as the figured move towards me. I saw that it was Amethyst as she smiled at me.

"A- Amethyst! What are you doing here?!" Pearl exclaimed as she blushed brightly.

"I usually don't eavesdrop but when I do, I get some valuable information" Amethyst laughed as Pearl clenched her fists in embarrassment.

"How long were you listening exactly?!" Pearl said not expecting her to be listening.

"Long enough to catch some good little details" Amethyst teased as she turned to me.

"Don't be so sad, I don't have a long inspirational speech like Pearl but I do have your back" Amethyst said tussling my hair.

"That's another thing Pearl and Corundum have in common... they both like memorizing long and unnecessary speeches!" Amethyst said shouting to Pearl.

I laughed slightly as I fixed my hair.

"Thanks Amethyst" I said as she winked at me.

"No problem, oh yeah I almost forgot..." Amethyst said trailing off.

"Garnet you can come out now!" Amethyst shouted as Garnet got out of her hiding space.

Garnet walked slowly as I put my hands on my face as I pointed to her.

"I've never eavesdropped before" Garnet admitted as Pearl face palmed.

"How could I have missed you?" Pearl said in the background.

I smiled happily as I saw them interact like they usually did.

"Thanks you guys" I said as I suddenly remembered the tape I had in my pocket.

I took out the VHS tape as I remembered the contents on it.

"Yo Steven, what's that?" Amethyst said leaning over my shoulder and looking at the tape.

I remembered I kept it a secret from them as I decided it was time to tell the truth.

"This tape is from Rose, I found it while inside Lion" I said telling the truth.

"What?" Pearl said confused and grossed out.

"Lion's mane is a different dimension… it's hard to explain" I said waving my hand.

"It was recorded when my mom was still alive. It showed mom and dad having fun on the beach" I said walking up to Garnet.

Garnet put a hand on her hip as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you three, you can confiscate it if you want" I said handing the tape to Garnet while keeping my head down.

I waited for Garnet to take the tape when nothing happened. I looked back up as I saw Garnet still standing their. Garnet pushed my hand back to me as I stared up at her in confusion.

"We already have enough fond memories of Rose, keep it" Garnet told me as she turned around.

Garnet walked down the hill as I still held the tape in my hands.

"It's not fair you didn't get to know her. But we'll try and teach more about her to you" Amethyst said putting her arm around my shoulder.

I was on the verge of tears as I turned to Pearl.

"That's right, anything you want Steven" Pearl nodded as she walked down the hill after Garnet.

Amethyst walked next to Pearl as she got her arm off me. I walked down the hill also as I stopped suddenly. I turned behind me as I looked towards the ocean.

I remembered Corundum as I realized the lesson he had taught me. His story was a cautionary tale, and one of tragedy. It warned of what happens when you forget what is truly important. I'll never forget it, and I'll never forget him.

"Steven are you coming?" Pearl asked as she noticed how I stopped.

"Yeah, I am" I said as I smiled at the hill.

I ran down the hill to Pearl and Amethyst as we walked down the hill together with Garnet leading the way. No matter what family sticks together and that's the way it will remain.

One lesson down… a bunch more of them to go.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

There's the end of the story you guys. Hope you enjoyed, review and tell me how I did. Reviews and feedback are encouraged.


End file.
